


Fate

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Insemination, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you find out that your wife had been left you...leaving you with a hell of a mess! When you've just found out that you're about to become a dad, with you're wife's friend...who just happens to be your surrogate ...and you're the biological father.</p><p>Mix that all up and what do you have</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good and Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys ... Instead of updating my already existed stories . I come up with this one ;) crazy right .. , just so you know, i know ,there's similarity with other stories I've already read, but it's different specially the next coming chapters , more characters and additional tags will add too
> 
> I really hope you like it and if you want me to continue let me know
> 
> Thank you

Throwing his briefcase down onto the sofa, Oliver walked into the kitchen from the living room, in his home in Starling city . It had been a hard day at the family firm, he'd been in the work most of the day, with a meeting that had dragged out longer than expected, making him miss a very important appointment at the doctors, with his wife. He scolded himself at the thought of what Laurel was going to say to him about that, he knew that she'd probably want his head for it, but he hoped the flowers that he held in his other hand may ease the way a little for him. Looking around the kitchen it was oddly clean and looked like it hadn't been touched all day, which was odd for Laurel , as she usually had the kitchen in a mess this time of day, preparing dinner for them .

Turning on the kettle Oliver pulled out a cup, and proceeded to make himself a coffee, taking the unopened milk cartoon out of the fridge, even odder since he'd only bought it last night, yet it remained unopened, especially with Laurel being a fervent coffee drinker. His concern rose, as he still had yet to hear movement in the house, it was deathly silent, like no-one else was present within its walls. Getting worried for the well being of his wife, he walked through the house looking for her, or clues that may tell him of her whereabouts. He found his answer soon enough, when he reached their bedroom, unlike the kitchen, it was chaotic, with draws half open and clothes strewn all over the floor and cupboards. The closet door was pulled open, displaying its empty racks and shelves, next to his own clothing still neatly folded in piles, and on their hangers in the closet .

It made a clear statement. Laurel was gone .

He quietly sat down on the bed opposite her dresser, her jewellery case had been raided, all her valuable, make-up and perfumes were gone as well. Yet the most disturbing thing he saw, was her wedding band that lay on top of a small yellow envelope, drawing his face into his hands, he breathed deeply trying to control the disbelief, at the carnage that surrounded him in the room. Taking a deep breath, his face emerged from his hands, looking once more at the envelope on the dresser. Standing up he walked to the dresser, lifting her wedding ring, running his finger along the edge, feeling just how hollow it really felt, in anger he threw it onto the dresser. He watched his reflection in the mirror, as it bounced off the dresser, somewhere into the room, where he didn't care and didn't even bother to see where it landed .

His gaze caught on his name, written in long scrolling letters on the yellow paper before him. Picking it up he turned it over, looking at the blank side, back over to the written side, over and over, it reflected the turmoil that lay within him. Moving back to the bed he slumped back, it sank under his weight, as he continued just to stare at the offending letter, frightened to read what maybe inside .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that day ...

Across town in a Dr.Singer's office sat a lone woman in the waiting room, nervously looking at her watch once again, and looking around the room, as couples sat reading magazines or chatting amongst themselves. The secretary looked at the female that sat opposite her desk, the worry was written all over her face, it would appear that the person or people that were meant to show, had no inclination to, and this was nothing new to the secretary, it happened all the time .

"Would you like to reschedule your appointment?" The secretary caught the young ladies eye, "I can make one for next week if you like ?"

"No it's okay, I will wait ." She replied softy

"Are you sure?" The woman smiled 

"Yes thank you. I think I'm next anyway, and I really need to see the doctor ."

"Would you like me to ring your partner?" The secretary made the offer, hoping that it may help.

"I..." She was interrupted by the doctor's door opening, as it creaked on its hinges.

"Miss. Smoak ?! " Dr. Singer spotted her immediately, and looked around the room for a companion, that maybe with her, "just you today?"

"So it would appear ."

"Please , come in then." The doctor motioned for her to enter, and closed the door behind her patient, as she entered the examination room, "Take a seat."

"Thank you ." Felicity made her way to the chair and sat in front of the large desk that was the doctors.

"All alone today, Felicity ?"

"Hmmmm. I have no idea what has happened, maybe flat tyre, who knows?" Felicity nervously played with her handbag strap, "I need to know Dr Singer, I know that it may not be the done thing, but I need to know."

"It is highly unusual, Felicity but I think it won't hurt to let you in.", the doctor broke out into a large grin, "You, Miss Smoak are ten weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god." Felicity whispered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day...

Tearing open the letter finally, Oliver opened the parchment and saw his wife's large flowing writing upon the page.

" My Dearest Oliver ,  
I can't stay any longer, it's just too much, as you can guess I'm gone. Taken the cowards way out, and just ran, not really my style, but I'm not ready to face you.

I'm sorry.

There is nothing that I can really say, but I'm sorry, it's just not working for me anymore . I've done everything I can to stay, I've tried, but I can't

I'm sorry " ,

Laurel

PS Gone home

Oliver recoiled from the sudden pain that ripped through his heart, he had absolutely no idea why and how she left. He couldn't believe that she'd leave him without telling him, that she even had problems within their marriage , as far as he was concerned everything was perfect . He just could not fathom what lay before him in the chaos that was their room, the bed still lay in a mess after last night. That hit him in the gut like a sharp blow, how could she had made love to him last night , and left this morning . It was too much of a contradiction to him, he let the paper flutter from his hands, standing up he retreated to the living room and poured himself a very large whiskey .

He proceeded to have many more after that...to obliterate the pain that was swallowing him whole .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicity walked into her home , threw her handbag onto the hallway table , and just looked at herself in the mirror above the table. She didn't look or feel different, but she had known the results of the test, even before the doctor had told her. She swallowed hard, trying to reason with herself that everything was fine and it was just nerves, or maybe this is how you are meant to feel when you're pregnant . Yet the tight balls of dread that were forming in the pit of her stomach would not go away, she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong .

Really wrong .

She had wondered where her Friend had gotten to, as she hadn't shown up for the doctor's appointment, but then again that was just typical She was always running here or there and forgetting things, even important things like today, with her busy lifestyle. you could call endless cases , then again marrying into a wealthy and connected family helped. Still concerned with her Friend' welfare she called her at home, and got the answering machine , not happy with leaving a message, she tried her cell phone , which was switched off and was redirected to voicemail. Not happy with that, Felicity decided that the best bet would be to leave a message on her home phone, dialling it again, she waited for the beep, and left her message .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was about halfway down to the bottom of the whiskey bottle when he heard the phone ring and the answering machine kick in .

"Hello, you have reached the Queens we are both extremely busy having a good time. So just leave your message after the beep , and we'll call you back ."

Oliver could hear the greeting that his wife had left on the machine, he put his glass up in a salute to her, "Cheers Luv." He waited for the beep to announce who was on the other end of the phone, and after a quiet pause, they spoke .

"Laurel . it's me Felicity I need you to call me and let me know your okay . What happened to you today?" A slight pause followed after that, " Laurel if your home please pick up! It's important!" Another pause, " I'm pregnant", the machine cut the rest of the conversation off, as it ran out of tape .

"Holy shit! !" Oliver nearly fell of the floor, as he was told he was going to be a father .

Felicity put the phone down on its cradle, she felt slightly relieved after leaving the message , it felt like some giant weight was off her shoulders. She hoped that Laurel would call her back soon, at least to let her know that she got the message, it was nothing unusual for Laurel not to show up sometimes, but the fact that Oliver or Ollie, as he called by family and friends, hadn't showed up, played on her mind. It had been an important appointment, they both should have been there, this was enough for the knot in her stomach to tighten so hard that she felt nauseated, the bile hit the back of her throat. She couldn't put it down to morning sickness, as she appeared to have been spared that for now, not that Dr . Singer hadn't warned her it might happen later .

Felicity made herself a peppermint tea, she thought that it might help with the upset stomach, and help to settle her nerves. She took the tea back to the sofa in the living room and sat down, sipping it as she went, trying to think good thoughts, all this worry couldn't be good for the baby she carried . Her thoughts went to the time when she had asked by the childless couple to be their surrogate, as it would appear that they wouldn't have had their own any other way, due to Laurel's infertility problems. Polycystic ovaries stopped the young woman from conceiving, and asking Felicity to help them, seem to be the closest thing to having their own child. She had knocked the idea back the first time they offered, but as time went on it seemed to be the best option if they wanted to have a child, as Laurel fertility treatment failed time and again. She would always see her Friend distraught face, each time they returned from Dr Singer's office, with another negative pregnancy test. Laurel never seemed too perturbed about it, and she would always say to Oliver , " Next time ". But Next time never came, so a year after the couple had stopped trying, Felicity had offered her help .

She leaned over to the coffee table and put her teacup down onto its saucer, then she picked up today's mail. Bill, bill, bill, junk mail, and a yellow envelope with unmistakable handwriting. Laurel's scrolling writing , covered the letter face. Felicity read her own name and address, she tore the letter open and removed the contents of the matching paper .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver dropped the glass that held the amber liquid, the contents fell over his trousers, he swore at himself as he watched it penetrates the fabric, and flow over into the white carpet. He left the glass where it fell and walked back into the kitchen, damping a cloth he blotted his pants the best he could to remove the alcohol. He looked down at his trousers, it looked like he'd wet himself, which he reflected was something he'd nearly done after hearing Felicity voice as she left her message .

 

Opening the paper, Felicity picked up her tea and took another sip, she couldn't look at the contents of the letter just yet. A wave of nausea struck her abdomen again, she felt like she was going to dry a wretch, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach seized her. Unable to put it off any longer, she read the letter .

Felicity,  
" You know that you did for us meant the world to me, and it makes me sad to write this letter to you, considering everything that you've done for me over the last few years. Especially now, but there's no way except for me to tell it to you in a letter, because I'm too afraid to tell you, to your face. If anyone in this mess deserves it more, it's you.

I can't put it any simpler, but to tell you that I've gone home, permanently. I'm not happy here, To put it in words is just too hard. I just want to go home, and it really comes down to that. I know that I should have told you, and put a stop to the surrogate thing, but I thought that it might make things different, but then thinking about the doctor's appointment today, I panicked and it made me face the truth .

I don't want this.

I hope for all our sake that the insemination didn't work, and you're not pregnant. But if you are, . I'm sure considering the circumstances that Dr Singer could refer you on to someone.

I'm sorry Felicity, I don't know what else to say, I'm so sorry to have do this to you, but I thought I was doing the right thing .

I've gone home . I hope that I find my life again, considering I've fucked it up so badly so far. I'll call you later to see how you're going, I do care about you, but I just cannot face up to what I've done yet.

I've left a note for Oliver too, I couldn't face him either " .

Laurel

Felicity dropped her cup of tea onto the floor, narrowly missing her legs that were exposed from her skirt. Fear gripped her heart, as she felt it thump in her chest rapidly, she could feel her blood pressure rise, and a red hot flush come over her . She quickly jumped to her feet and ran for the bathroom, bending over the bowl of the toilet, she threw up the contents of her stomach, the reality of what was happening hit her like a lightening bolt.

Laurel had fled from her husband, and most importantly left her holding the baby .

She heaved until there was nothing left to come out, slowly crawling to the sink, she pulled herself up, and washed her face with cold water. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the reflection of a distraught self. The silent tears began to flow as the reality of what Laurel had written sunk in. She had just managed to ruin not two lives, but three. Her husband's, her Friend and the baby's. Yet one thing was clear to her . she couldn't do what Laurel had told her to do, she couldn't face a termination, she just wouldn't do it.

Felicity knew that she would just have to carry the baby, she just drew a blank beyond that, thinking further ahead was just too hard. It was further complicated by a dark shadow that could demand and rule over any decision's she made about the baby, and the strength of that shadow placed even a greater strain on her resolution to have the baby.

Oliver and the contract she'd signed, agreeing to give up all parental rights to the baby ............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think ...  
> kudos and comments plz


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys . ..Thank you for all your comments and support it means a lot to me . I might not reply to you but I did read each one ....
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well ... 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

_**After** **hours**_ ....

Oliver felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on him, his world had come crashing down around him, and the implication of what was happening it's just too much to bear. He couldn't fathom what to do now, he was caught between breaking everything he could with his bare hands, and screaming out in jubilation with the news of Felicity's successful pregnancy. His head was starting to pound from the headache that had begun in his brain, with all the whirling contradictions that his life had become in the last few hours.

laying his heart out on his sleeve, it got him nowhere. Feeling defeated, he decided to give it a rest for the night, and sought out the next most important thing in his life, his unborn child.

At least in that he could take some joy.

Picking up the phone . he dialed the local cab company and asked for a cab, to take him to the other side of Starling . He had drunk way too much, and didn't want to kill himself on the way to one of the most important discussions of his life. So he requested a cab, and when asked by the operator for a destination, he clearly recited the address.

To Felicity's place.

 

Oliver paced outside of his house as he waited for the cab, his mind lost within the chaos that surrounded him. It wandered, from getting Laurel back home to sort out their marriage, to why she'd left, to Felicity and the child that lay in her womb. he could only imagine what Felicity was going to do once she heard the news. He knew one thing, it was better coming from him, than someone else. From her call he assumed that Felicity knew nothing of the day events and Laurel departure.

The whole thing was a mess, how they were going to fix it was just too complicated to think about. The most important thing he needed to do, he thought to himself, was to reassure Felicity that all would be well, whatever happened. He needed her to know that he would support her...he stopped walking. His mind stopped, he gasped for air as he realised his train of thought...he'd support her throughout the pregnancy no matter what, he'd be there as her support person, instead of Laurel. He could look forward to the nine months with her, be her friend, be there to help her with anything she needed, like Laurel was meant to, if they could not work it out. Most importantly he could be with her throughout the delivery, and see the birth of his child...it finally hit him then.

What if Felicity didn't want the child because of what was happening?

He tried to put the thought that Felicity, may not want to continue the pregnancy without Laurel being here, out of his mind. That single thought created a deep abyss of dread like he'd never felt before, it even over shadowed the fact that Laurel had just left. That paled in comparison, as his priorities had just been set, by circumstances out of his control.

In frustration, he looked at his watch as he continued to wait for the cab that he'd ordered He took out his phone and dialed the cab company, only to bark a large complaint at the poor operator at the other end of the line. Oliver paced the lawn again, the cab's lights shone down the street, he hung up. Flagging the cab, he opened the door even before the car, came to a stand still, and jumped into the backseat. Before the driver could say 'hello', Oliver offered the man a hundred dollars to get him across town as fast as he could, to pay for any speeding ticket he may get. Grabbing the bill out of his hand, the driver spun the wheels of his cab, and hit the accelerator, to comply with his customer's demands.

Oliver knew that he had to get to Felicity as fast as he could, especially if Laurel had beaten him to it, in telling her what had happened. He just couldn't take the risk that she'd made a decision concerning the baby, a decision that he knew he'd live to regret if she chose the wrong one. Any other thoughts of Laurel were put on hold as the car approached Felicity's house, it slowed and came to a complete stop in her driveway. Oliver sat there, his fear controlling him, he just didn't know if he had any strength left to face Felicity if she resisted him.

"You're getting out mister?" The cab driver asked his passenger.

"Yeah, and thanks for the ride."

"Hey, a hundred bucks for a twenty dollar ride, you can call me any day of the week!" He said with a fake smile for the patron.

Oliver opened the door, and pulled himself out of the cab, stepping onto the curb. The cab moved away, leaving him to stand there in the dark alone. Very much how he felt at that moment in time. Taking the path to the house, he slowly climbed the stairs, his stomach tossed and turned with the alcohol he'd consumed earlier, making him feel even sicker than he had been before now. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity turned her head to look at the door, she lay on the couch with a blanket covering her, and her hands full of wet tissues. A knock on the door was the last thing she needed' so she decided to ignore it, she didn't need the outside world to be invading her misery tonight, it was enough company. She'd just stopped thinking after along time, and lay immobile on the couch, not wanting to feel anything, just numb and lost in the nothingness that had enveloped her. It was less painful than having to face the truth that, she was pregnant, and it would appear alone in her pregnancy. The letter hadn't helped, it made it clear what she wanted her to do about her pregnancy, and she didn't want to have to face up to what she'd done to her Friend and husband.

The knock on the door became a pounding, but Felicity continued to ignore it, she pulled the blanket over her head to block out the world. After a time, the intruder gave up and left, Felicity could hear the steps of the person move away from the front door. She took a sigh of relief, and wiped her eyes again, as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She moved her hand to her stomach, spreading her hand over her middle, wondering what the baby looked like at this early stage, spreading her fingers over her abdomen, she felt the smooth skin that would soon begin to strength under the growth of her baby.

Her baby.

No not hers

Mine.

The baby didn't suppose to be hers

Her mind made her hearts intention clear, there was no chance that she'd do anything but have the baby. Felicity knew it was more complicated than that, she'd begun to build a wall around her heart a long time ago, for the time she'd carry the baby for them and have to give it up, but she felt that wall obliterated by Laurel's letter. She moved the blanket away from herself, and lifted her shirt that she wore, displaying the hand that lay on her flat abdomen.

"Hello in there. I'm your mom! Not your Mom , Mom , I don't know but I'll look after you!" Then Felicity spoke the words that her heart cried out, "Your mine!"

Out of the shadows, created by the single light that shone in the corner of the room, came a voice she instantly recognised.

"And I believe, mine as well."

 

Felicity shuddered as she heard the voice come from the shadows, her day had been bad enough already, it was about to get worse. She could feel her stomach churn in dread at her visitor, it was obviously the same person that had demanded entry a few minutes earlier. Behind her stood what could destroy any decisions about what she was going to do about the baby. She'd known that she would have to include Oliver in any decision-making, but she just didn't want to think about it tonight, the tough decision had been made about not terminating the pregnancy. She didn't want to think about the implication it may have on her life, she just wanted to feel the new life that lay beneath her hand.

"Don't you know how to knock Oliver ?" Felicity asked the man behind her.

"Tried that one, and got nowhere fast."

"Must have been a reason why I didn't answer the door. Like maybe I wasn't home!" Felicity tried to contend her anger.

"I find your reasoning immaterial at the moment Felicity." Oliver voice hardened with every word. "We need to talk."

"Stating the obvious Oliver, and don't speak to me like an employee . I'm not right now . This isn't the office "

"How could I forget who you are?" Oliver snidely replied to her comments.

"Then please remember you are in my house !"Felicity replied angrily

"No, I'm just in the house of my wife's Friend who just happens to be carrying my child, and whose she has just done a bunk back home!" Oliver took a swipe at Felicity

"Her choices, not mine!" Felicity took all the ammunition that she could and ran with it, "Did you give her reason to run?"

"What?" He yelled

"I said did you give her a reason to run?" Felicity knew deep down that he would never have done anything to Laurel , but she felt so raw with emotions that she would do anything to protect herself and the baby. She knew that he still held most of the cards,,

"How could you even think that?" Oliver spat the venom back at her, "She's my wife for god's sake!." He couldn't get the words out as he choked on them.

"A what Oliver ? You are meant to be a family. Is that what you're saying?" Felicity moved her body around to finally face him, "Because from what I could tell from her letter, you guys are anything but!" she looked at the anger and devastation that sat on his face.

Oliver moved around the sofa, and sat down into one of the vacant seats, his head bowed down in defeat. His hand rested against his scalp as he ran his fingers through his hair, after some time he slowly raised his head as she saw him . the atmosphere between the two dissolved, and melted into the void that surrounded them. Both had much to lose, and they both knew it, but had to this point refused to acknowledge it.

"Why Felicity ? Why has she done it?" Oliver broke the icy quietness between them, "What happened ?"

"I don't know Oliver . I probably know no more than you!"

'' But you must know something, you guys are close!"

"Obviously not as much as you think." Felicity went over to where her letter from Laurel lay, she just didn't have the inner strength to go ten rounds with Oliver and she thought it would just end this interrogation. Taking it in her hand, she walked over to Oliver and handed it over to him. "Read it! It will make it clear, I know as much as you!"

With some reluctance Oliver took the letter from her, and read what she had written . She could see that he absorbed what she had written, she watched as he read it over, and over. Felicity tried to contemplate what was going through his mind, he looked so lost in his thoughts. Even that was something that she couldn't fathom, but from somewhere deep down in her sub-conscious she could feel the trepidation built up in her spinal cord, making her muscles contract in retaliation and fear. She immediately shut her mind to the thoughts that began to form there. This was not the time or place to air her concerns. The baby was the most important thing for both of them , at this point and time, it came first, Oliver would just have to live with it.

"Laurel as you can see, didn't say why, even to me. It really says nothing." Felicity spoke quietly to him.

"It mostly says what she wrote to me, except one important thing." Oliver handed the letter back to her, "She tells you to 'take care of it'."

" I know." Felicity sighed

"But you're not , are you?" Oliver spoke of his deepest fear in this whole matter.

Felicity sat there silent in reflection, she supposed that honesty was the most appropriate thing here, " No."

"Thank god!" Oliver looked as if some weight had been removed from his shoulders.

"I couldn't do it, even if I tried Oliver. The baby is part of me. I can't get rid of it like some inconvenience just because you two can't keep it together!"

"Part of you!" Oliver asked surprised

"Yes part of me! Remember just whose Ova this is !" Felicity was incensed as she lashed out at him, she was protecting what she now could consider hers. If they didn't want the baby, then she would take responsibility for the life inside of her, and be dammed the consequences.

"And I had no part in it! Just remember who makes up the other half of the equation here!' Oliver replied

"How could I forget!" Felicity shouted

"You also seemed to forget something else Felicity !" Oliver's voice filled with poison, as he felt himself get caught up in the heated emotions that flew around the room, **"Our contract** !"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity fled past him and ran up the stairs to the second floor, she threw open the door that led to her study and pulled open a drawer on her desk, pulling out the document. She had heard the heavy steps that followed her in pursuit, as she had departed the living room. Turning around with the papers in her hand, she held them in front of her. She watched him stand at the doorway holding onto the archway, his hands white with the pressure he applied to it. she wanted to take the papers between her hands and tore them in front of him.

"What contract Oliver ? The rules just changed!" Felicity demanded

"You think that you can just tear up a contract! You seem to forget you signed it, and you signed it knowing that the baby would come to me! You gave up all parental rights! It's my baby Felicity, not yours!" Oliver spoke so harshly and cruelly, that it finally destroyed any fragile emotions that Felicity could use to defend herself against him.

Silently he watched Felicity slide down onto her knees, tears founded in fear fell down her cheeks, and her sobs filled the otherwise silent room. She slumped over onto the floor, her arms coming around her face to blot out the reality around her. Oliver had just realised her fears, her insecurities, and her knowledge that he could do just what he threatened, and he had the means to do it. He had written the iron-clad contract, and it would appear he had the power to enforce the contract, after all he knew the law,.

Taking in what lay before him he instantly regretted his words, he knew deep down that Felicity was only protecting the baby. She'd clearly been devastated by the turn of events, and just wanted to take care of the precious life inside of her, that her Friend had carelessly discarded like a piece of trash. Very much obviously, like him and their life together. Oliver realised that he needed to hold onto the life that lay in the woman in front of him, as much as she did. Even in this mess, he had a responsibility not only to the baby, but also to her. With slow and silent steps he moved over the carpeted floor, and sat down next to the crying woman, raising his hand, he placed it on her shoulder, she quickly pulled away from any contact with him. Not being put off he moved closer to her, gently but with some soft resistance from her, he took her into his arms, embracing her, trying to give her some comfort, and from the refuge of his chest she pleaded her case.

"Please don't say this Oliver . If Laurel does not want it, I do ! " Felicity said between sobs, her voice heavy with fear. "It's a new life that deserves someone that cares about them! "

"I know you do but...but have you really thought about it! About what that means, and everything that it entails!"

"I know what it means Oliver! What I have to give up, and what it might mean to my life! But that's exactly what the baby is !"

"Me too, and don't you think I deserve a say in this?"

"Please Oliver, You are the baby's father! But he or she is part of me too! A part that I cannot give up specifically now Laurel does not want it, as much as she says she's sorry about it, I'm not! "

Taking in what Felicity was saying, he could feel the hurt that lay deep within her from her Friend actions. They were unforgivable, she had left her who maybe was pregnant, after going through the painful procedure of insemination, and here he was threatening to make all that she'd gone though equate to nothing. His mind screamed in pain at the heavy thoughts that filled him, maybe just maybe if he could work it out with Laurel...but with a distraught Felicity in front of him, he knew that he had to give that thought up. The most important person in all of this was the baby, and with that he gave up something he had once thought the centre of his universe.

His marriage

In a split second the decision was made,, he realised that Felicity would never give up the baby, and he just had to live with that. He'd just have to live with the consequences, and what ever fate would deliver to him, but he didn't want to leave everything up to Felicity . He was the child's father, he deserved to decide on the child's fate, so stepping deeper into his commitment to his child he made a few more decisions that would affect them both.

"Okay Felicity ....let's call a truce hey! It's not good for you or the baby." Oliver pulled her head gently away from his chest, sweeping away the hair from her face, and wiping the tears, "Some how we'll make some sense of this mess, and we'll make it work. But we need to consider the baby, okay, and this is only stressing you out! Let's go back downstairs, have a hot drink, and talk like the adults we are, no insults and no recriminations, okay ?"

Felicity could only nod her head as she allowed him to help her stand, walk her back down the stairs into the living room, and down onto the sofa. Moving into her kitchen he found the packet of herbal tea on the cabinet, turning on the kettle he made her another tea, and himself a coffee. Despite the bile that filled his throat from the copious amounts of alcohol in his system, he felt totally in control, yet lost at the same time. It felt like his life at the present moment was a total contradiction. Taking the two mugs into the living room he presented one to Felicity, and sat down opposite her once again, taking a sip of his coffee, he watched her take slow controlled amounts of her own drink.

"We need to get through this Felicity and it's clear that we need to do it together." Oliver spoke to the distraught woman in front of him, "I have a few proposals for you that need to be ironed out."

"Like what?"

"Firstly, that I will play an active role in this pregnancy, and that I will have a say in what happens."

"I want you to! I won't deny you the baby, Oliver !"

"I know that . you've made that abundantly clear, but I have to make that absolutely apparent. I also have some other conditions."

"What type of conditions?"

"I want to be with you throughout the pregnancy in every way! When you see the doctor, and when the baby's born." Oliver moved from his chair and sat down in front of her, "I want to be your support person, like Laurel was meant to be, and..."

"And? What else?" Felicity asked confused

"I want more than that! I want you to move into my house, so I can see the baby anytime!"

"No, that's crazy! I will not move into your house!" Felicity was confused with all these demands he was placing on her.

"You can, and you will!"

"No!" Felicity was sure about that, she would accept some of the things that he demanded, but not that.

"Why not? It's a big house, and I can keep an eye on you!"

"No!" she replied

"No. You must see that it's the sensible thing to do!" Oliver said demanding

"I said no!"

"Why not?"

"It's her house! I'm not going to take her place " Felicity whispered

" her ?" finally it dawned on him why she would not relent.

"Fine then, I'll move in here, and I'll bring the baby's things." Oliver conceded.

"No!"

"Yes Felicity, and that's final!" Oliver demanded.

Felicity knew Oliver was like a dog with a bone that he would not give up, and knew that she would not win this argument at all. Nevertheless, maybe she could have some say in it, it was her house, she would have some control at least in what happened. Therefore, she found herself relenting but only in part.

"You can bring yourself, but you leave the baby things at home!"

"But you'll need them!" Oliver said

" it still early anyway "

Not wanting to create even more havoc between them, Oliver only nodded his agreement in this discussion, needing to concede on this at least. Draining the final liquid from his cup, he stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk!" Felicity asked him.

"I think we've said enough tonight . and I'm going home," Oliver opened the front door, looking back at her, he said his final piece, "I'm going to get my things soon , as I meant what I said. I want to be here for everything!"

With that Oliver closed the door behind him, leaving a shell-shocked Felicity in the house, she sat on the sofa thinking about what had just happened between them. The events that had unfolded before her were the last thing she expected to have happened at all, and she had yet to digest what had occurred tonight.

Oliver had well and truly embedded himself in her life, and she had no idea what that would mean. But she knew that she wasn't alone in this mess, and in a way that gave her some comfort, but she dreaded at what cost it would be to her. Most of all she thought of the consequences it may entail from his family when they found out, but with some resolve she realised she didn't give a damn.

Let there be consequences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments PLZ ....
> 
> see you soon :)


	3. New adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there , Happy weekend first I'd like to thank you for everything , it made my day  
> I really hope you like this one too and I will try to update ASAP
> 
> thank you 
> 
> Enjoy reading .......

True to his word Oliver returned two days after and settled himself into Felicity's house, so much so, that he took over the guest room and the study, filling them with his belongings, and work papers. Much to Felicity's discontent she would come home, and find her house in disarray, papers everywhere, and her answering machine full of messages for him. He had literally taken over the house, as if he had been there forever, not to mention a sink full of coffee cups, much to her horror . He kept his word though, about wanting to "be there for everything". Especially now that the morning sickness had hit her, and hit her bad. He would always appear with a glass of cold water, and a wet washcloth to wipe her face, then sit behind her and hold her hair , waiting for it to be over.

Even though they shared the house, most of the time he would stay out of her way, or be in the study attending to his work. He never once really engaged her in any conversation besides the baby, and it was making her crazy. He never broached the subject of the contract again and most importantly, they never discussed Laurel . Felicity knew that they had to eventually, it was a topic that desperately needed to be addressed , until then she knew that they could never move onto the more important things, like having this baby.

Laurel's betrayal still stung Felicity, never had she felt so abandoned in all her life. She'd gone into this pregnancy to give her something that she couldn't accomplish with her infertility. Yet Laurel had turned around and thrown that gift away, because it was something that she didn't want, that stung her even deeper. Even though she knew Laurel probably regretted what had happened, it didn't erase the fact that the baby was here, and wasn't going away. Felicity doubted that Laurel even knew she was pregnant, she hoped that if she had gotten in contact with Oliver, he would have at least told her. Yet Oliver remained silent on the subject of his wife, or anything to do with her.

No one else in the family had been in contact either, even though Laurel had made it clear that she was going home at her mother . It was convenient for Laurel to go there, as it was so far away from the mess she'd created for herself, and others around her. Felicity didn't want to ask Oliver for the number, as she felt that at this point it would be safer not to, she just didn't know if she wanted to face that discussion, just yet. He'd probably find it difficult to believe that she didn't have the number.

 

As Felicity sat on her couch , peppermint tea in hand, contemplating the thoughts that whirled around in her head, she never heard her houseguest approached from the dark depths of the study. He stood at the bottom of the landing, and watch her as she stared into space, he'd rarely seen her ever do that, and he knew that something had to be really troubling her, to make her not pay attention to the world around her. It would not take much to guess what she was thinking about, a frown began to tighten the muscles on her face, until it became a scowl.

In one word, ' Laurel ' .

He knew that Laurel had done an expert job in screwing up their lives. She betrayed two people who should matter most in her life most, her friend and her husband . Even though it had only been a matter of a few days . it felt sometimes to him, like she'd done it only yesterday. He still couldn't fathom why she'd left him, they hadn't argued over anything, they never wanted for anything , but obviously it hadn't been enough for her. Oliver had to admit that he'd felt her distance sometimes, but he'd put that down to trying to have a baby, the hormone injections, and the repeated failures. Even the year following he'd put it all down to the stress of their situations, yet not once, not one word had she uttered that she was unhappy or didn't love him anymore.

He was at a total loss, he just didn't get it! Looking at the woman sitting before him he had to remember that he'd given all that up, what was the most important in his life now sat inside Felicity in the living room. She and the baby were a family now, and he didn't give a damn about what the world would think of him, he knew his priorities now .

They had to clear the air and move beyond the hurt and betrayal, even though they were experiencing it for different reasons. In the end it all came down to the bottom line, the baby. Felicity had made it so clear to him, that Laurel just didn't fit into the equation anymore, they still had to work out where in the scheme of things they both sat in each others world. He wondered if Laurel's request that Felicity just 'deal with it' , had made up her mind, if anything, to forget the baby's existence. He shook his head, yet another topic he knew that they would have to discuss, he had so many that he wanted to talk to her about, but he was just down right scared. He didn't want to make her upset for any reason, it was hard enough, he guessed, for her to have him there at all. He'd truly barged his way into her life, demanding that she allows him to be there, foisting himself onto her.

He'd been trying to stay out of her way since he'd moved in, wanting to give her breathing space, and yet at the same time, trying to decide just what they were going to do about the situation they found themselves in. If it wasn't tricky enough as it was, he danced around her mood trying to be there if she wanted him, but it was apparent that she had been doing alright without anyone up to this point. Yet for the sake of their child they have to do it together ...

He'd never thought of the baby like that. Their child. It was both of theirs, a part of each of them. He'd never imagined it as part of himself and Felicity . always as a part of himself and Laurel , coming from Felicity as a great gift. It felt as if somewhere deep inside a knife was stabbing him, the pain filled every fibre and nerve in his being, this was not the future he envisaged for himself and the woman he watched. This was not what he would have wished on either of them. Yet the reality of what was happening could not be ignored, and he needed to make some sense of what was happening in his life, it was making him crazy. He needed some order, and he needed it now. Taking a much needed deep breath he looked at Felicity once more, and decided that there was no time like the present.

They couldn't keep dancing around the subject forever...

 

* * *

 

Felicity sat in a café across town with her best friends , drinking coffee and making small talks . Barry and Caitlin talked about life and their latest happenings, but still Felicity remained quiet amongst them, just watching and listening. She contemplated telling them what was going on, as the obvious truth would make itself apparent in a few weeks or more. Felicity knew that her friends would support her no matter what, but it niggled at her that she knew that they probably wouldn't understand what, or why she had done what she'd done. Being a surrogate in the first place, after what had happened, or deciding to keep the baby. Trying to explain what was going on with Oliver just made her feel ill, she didn't know if she could stand what they might say about that.

However, holding back would get her nowhere, telling them later would only put off the inevitable, and probably make things more complicated than they are. She knew that they would probably be hurt she hadn't even told them anything from the beginning, but she'd had her reasons and what they were she just wasn't ready to share. Looking at her friends, she silently summed up what each would probably think, Caitlin would probably be happy for her ..

Now Barry would be another thing all together, ever since they were kids he'd never really let go of the hope that they would get together, as much as Felicity had put him off the idea, it had never really sunk in. If the truth didn't then nothing would. She smiled at this idea, her friends stopped their conversation as a small laugh erupted from her. They looked quizzically at her, Felicity stifled anymore laughter and had a quick sip of her tea and took a deep breath. With some courage, she looked at each of them, and decided to get on with the task.

"Okay folks time for a little newsflash." Felicity tried to make light of the situation that would surely erupt.

"News Flash Liss ?" Barry spoke first, "What get a new job, promotion or man?"

" Barry ! !" Both Felicity and Caitlin spoke at the same time.

"No, no and no." Felicity nervously played with her cup, "Ummmm a bit bigger piece of news than that."

"What then?" Caitlin excitedly asked her friend, she had noticed Felicity's lack of enthusiasm for anything lately, "Come on Felicity , I'm dying to know !"

" Umm okay", Felicity hesitated to tell her friends, she could feel their anticipation builds up, "How do I tell you guys ?...Um...okay...um...I'm pregnant "

" Pregnant !" All two spoke together this time, united in being dumbfounded.

" Yep, as in with child, up the duff and knocked up!" Felicity laughed half heartily.

They just sat there, it was the last thing that they expected their friend to say. Felicity usually lived a very quiet life with no sudden surprises, like the one she'd just presented them with. Felicity and Caitlin just looked at each other, and Barry just looked at his coffee, Felicity watched on, as they struggled to find something to say.

" Who's the father ?" Barry asked quietly.

Felicity was stunned for a moment with the question, she began to have second thoughts about telling her friends those details. Even with the cat out of the bag, metaphorically speaking, she felt the sudden urge to clam up, and not say anything. Barry let out 'ouch' as Caitlin kicked her friend under the table, and side stared at him to keep silent.

"It's okay Caitlin ! You guys were bound to find out anyway...but you need to understand that it's not what it seems. It's very complicated, and there is a lot you don't know, so don't get on you high horse till I get the facts all out, okay !"

" Hey Felicity, not all 'judgy ' here !" Barry back peddled quickly.

" Yeah Felicity , no judgement passed ! Juries still in!" Caitlin tried to reassure her friend.

"Let's just keep it between us ." Felicity tried to keep her composure, "It's Oliver's"

" What !" Barry exploded knocking his coffee cup over, its contents going all over the table in different directions.

" Oh my god !" Caitlin's look of disappointment was written all over her face.

" It's not what you guys think !" Felicity tried to tell them.

" What isn't Felicity! You're pregnant by your friend's husband!" Barry tried to comprehend the thought, she could see the distain on his face, "I think it's called cheating, not pregnancy !"

" You think that I'm capable of that!" Felicity's angry voice filled the air.

"Well it wasn't an immaculate conception, was it?" Barry sarcastically asked.

" No Barry , it actually was an insemination!" Felicity threw back at him.

" Are you that desperate for a child that you had that done to you?" Barry accused her, "With Oliver Queen ? What's that Felicity ? Wasn't an anonymous donor good enough? You could have asked me !"

"This has nothing to do with me having a child Barry! This was for Laurel and Oliver ! You half brain ! This was me being a surrogate for them!"

The 'ohh's' and 'awwhs' signalled that it was finally getting through to the group what Felicity was trying to tell them. Especially from Caitlin, Felicity had always told her what had been happening with Laurel's infertility problems, but Barry had never been interested so never paid much attention, until now. He quickly settled down, apparently happy with the explanation, and tried to begin to clean up his mess of coffee. Felicity tried to reason with herself about not telling them the rest, but couldn't come up with a good enough rationale not to continue.

"Guys, there's more ." Felicity quietly continued, " Laurel and Oliver have split ."

The 'oh my god' returned, as Barry remained silent over Felicity's revelation, it was just too incredible for them to comprehend. Felicity proceeded to tell them the truth about what had happened, from Laurel leaving, her letter to both her and Oliver, to Oliver taking up residence in her house.

" Do you think that's wise Felicity ?" Caitlin asked her friend.

"What other choice did I have? He's part of this child's life."

" This is just too weird Felicity !" Barry had to put his two cents in.

" Maybe, but it's the way things are , and it's the best thing we could think of." Felicity tried to explain, "Barry , I know you care, but it's my life and this way I have some control over it ."

"How can you have control over it with that man in your house ?" Barry pushed the boundaries even further.

" It's none of your business Barry ! This is up to me and Oliver ! If you cannot live with that, then Fine !" Felicity made herself clear to her friends she hoped, that she wouldn't accept any interference from them, she could only hope they would come to support her.

" Okay I hear you !" Barry backed down.

" I need you guys to be with me on this one!" Felicity pleaded with them, "It's hard enough, can't you just accept things the way they are, and just be there for me when I need you ?"

They just looked at each other again, each remained quiet as they tried not to air their conflicting resolve about the matter. They could at least agree that they would be there for her, if and when she needed them. Felicity could still feel the shock and uncertainty hanging heavily in the air. Not wanting to continue this discussion, she stood and said Goodbye, leaving her friends to digest the news .

* * *

 

Felicity came home to find Oliver sitting on the couch, with papers spread all over her coffee table, she could tell by looking at him that something was deeply troubling him. Putting her bag in the hallway, she went to the kitchen to put on the kettle. She asked him did he want a coffee, or 'something', and with a tart reply of 'no', she made herself a cup. '~ well someone's got the poops ~' Felicity thought to herself. She took her drink into the living room and sat on the chair opposite the T.V. Oliver looked up from his papers, with a 'do you mind!' look on his face, trying to dissuade Felicity from even contemplating turning on the Tv . He was not amused , Felicity threw the remote onto the couch by her side.

"What's bothering you!?" Oliver asked

"Nothing." Felicity sighed

"Nothing sounds interesting." Oliver replied mocking her tone

Felicity just rolled her eyes , Moving around to his side of the living room Felicity put her cup down .and scanned the papers in front of him, Oliver immediately began to pile the papers together, "Don't ! ."

Taking the papers from his hand , Flicking through the others Felicity caught her breath as she spotted the Surrogate Contract amongst them. She felt her chest tighten in anticipation, as her heart rate sped up with the adrenaline rushing into her blood stream, she gasped holding her breath.

" Do I need of a lawyer?" Felicity separated the papers, holding up the contract she had come to despise, " Can you recommend anyone ?" Felicity laughed at the irony .

" Felicity ! "

"Well Oliver , do I? " Felicity yelled

" No Felicity, you don't." Oliver moved the paper out of her hand, and placed it back onto the coffee table, "You have no reason to . I promise you."

" So...' Felicity was unsure what to say next.

"'In other words , you have no reason to worry , We agreed that we'd both be here for the baby."

"Did we?" Felicity looked confused, " When?"

"The first night. Don't you remember?"

"No !" She remembered but she wasn't sure

"Then be assured Felicity, No one's going to take the baby from you ...No one !" Oliver guaranteed her.

'I don't understand ?" Felicity looked absolutely lost.

"Then understand this Felicity, it doesn't matter how the baby was made, no one will take him, or her from you. Like you said you're his or her mother. I won't take the baby from you ."

"But you still have the contract ! Who's going to say that you won't change your mind once the baby's here !"

"Look I said I won't!"

'Maybe I should see a lawyer." Felicity's voice lacked the confidence his had, she just didn't know if he'd keep his word to her.

"Not necessary !"

 Yet one factor was left out, she could believe that he hadn't thought about it, the obvious of course being Laurel . She had signed the papers stating that she would accept parental rights to the baby.

"What about Laurel ?"

"She has no rights ." Oliver replied

" are you sure?"

"No." Oliver was so quiet in his response, that Felicity felt herself shattered into a million piece , " But she won't be a problem , I know that she won't !"

"How can you be so sure?" Felicity asked

"Because, she doesn't want anything to do with either of us, and especially the baby. I'm sorry to be blunt , but she said as much in both our letters. She told you to get rid of it! "

" I know, but..." Felicity tried to come up with something to say

"No buts !" Oliver looked at her directly into her gaze, " Felicity I need a copy of your letter."

"Why?" Felicity looked suspiciously at him.

" Ammunition ."

"No !" She shouted

" Felicity I need that letter!" Oliver almost began to plead with her

"No Oliver! I can't for god's sake !"

" Felicity I want the letter just in case!"

"Of what ? You are not getting a quick enough divorce !" Felicity spat at him

"No, stopping her from taking action against you or me for parental rights and visitation !" Oliver bellowed, but quickly looked away as he continued, "But yes, if I have to use it in the divorce I will !"

" I don't know Oliver, I just don't know?"

" I do understand Felicity, but you have to understand that I will protect everything that is mine! Including this baby! Laurel gave up that when she left !' Oliver stood up and extended his hand as he looked down at her, " I'm offering you the same protection now, with a promise that we will work this out Felicity, but you have to trust me. You have to decide whether we are a united front or not ?"

Felicity sat flabbergasted at his little speech; he'd thrown down the gauntlet, and made his intentions cleared . He wanted her loyalty and trust, at the cost of her possibly giving him what he needed . Conflicting emotion rushed through her mind, despite his words of a united front, she never felt so alone in her life. Everything had come to this point. It was like walking to the edge of the cliff and being told there is a bridge in front of you, you cannot see the bridge, but you're being asked to step onto it, and maybe fall to your death . Uncertainty flooded her every cell, she was scared to make a choice, and she just had to go with her instinct as she made her decision .

Reaching out she took his hand, she had made her choice, just as he had made his .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think ?  
> leave me kudos or comments or both ;)  
> See ya ♥


	4. Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ... How's everyone doing , I'm sure we all glad after seeing the first episode of Arrow the Olicity scenes were 10/10 
> 
> I would like to thank you all for everything ,I appreciate it a lot , I decided to change little detail in the fic ! Felicity would be 10 weeks pregnant instead of 8 weeks when she found out ..it's necessary after I knew How the baby's growth should be each week ...
> 
> so I hope you understood and like this chapter too 
> 
> Enjoy reading....

Few Days had passed since Felicity had made her allegiance with Oliver , she still hadn't yet heard from Laurel . Not one word. Not one line. Total silence . This only served to give Felicity more strength to believe , that she'd made the right choice about Oliver . He was everything that he promised he would be, and more . Oliver was so protective of her, specially at work he always checked if she needed anything and people started to get suspicious and the same behavior at home or anywhere that sometimes she just wanted to punch him in the nose . He'd make sure that she didn't carry anything too heavy, run to the store when she had 3 Am cravings, and hold her when she cried during silly sad commercials. She didn't really mind when she cried from the hormones , actually she found it a quite soothing, and she loved to feel some human comfort, even if just for a while .

 

It was an early morning hour, one in which it was cool enough to keep the window shut. No rumble of traffic yet, maybe a few echoes of footsteps, of the night crowds from clubs staggering their ways home, or a junkie shambling off to a new alley to sleep in. Felicity made her way around the kitchen making herself breakfast , Oliver sat at the breakfast nook on a stool

" I've been meaning to ask you -- why did you move here in the first place? Felicity asked suddenly

 

Oliver shrugged and reached for his coffee. " I told you why ."

" well you could explain yourself more ." Felicity ordered with a smug smirk.

" I don't think I have to."

" I think you do." Felicity replied

Oliver sighed . "I can't explain it." Oliver offered, sheepishly finding his friend's eyes.

"You can't? Or won't?" Felicity questioned

"Honestly ? I don't know."

Felicity snorted before she too finished her drink prematurely,

" Don't be like that Felicity, I don't like to ruin the thing between us "

"This thing ?" Felicity raised her eyebrow 

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about , and I'm not the one who's asking a lot of questions first in the morning ."

Felicity rolled her eyes

Oliver just stayed silent for a minute " Okay okay first I didn't trust you enough , I guess with everything happened I just I was afraid of losing the baby too .. " Oliver sighed " second I don't think I can go back home , my home ... " .

"Okay that's fair but do you trust me , You need to trust in me, now.” Those words...The word trust. It wasn’t thrown around carelessly anymore Felicity asked with sad pleading blue eyes

" I do..” He whispered, words being choked on and forced out. “I do trust you.” While all this had happened, after all he had lost...He could still say he had that tiny bit of trust in him towards those he cared about.

" Hey," Oliver said, scooping up the woman's hand, "it's okay , we'll work it out. We make a great team remember and I do trust you now " He smiled

" Good to know ." She paused for just a moment ." When are going to tell your family about everything "

" They will back in town this weekend , So I guess I will tell them this Sunday"

" Good luck with that ," she replied, "and it's so an easy."

Oliver just shook his head. " They will be thrilled about the baby but the other details I don't know" Felicity was relieved . A small part of her was worried about how well they are going to expect the news, but right now she was happy. A little confused maybe, but happy. 

" What about your family ? " Oliver asked

" it's just Mom and my best friends , and they will be happy I'm sure " she smiled faintly and Oliver just nodded

He can finally breath. Secure in the knowledge that the three of them will be together through the bad days and the good. Whatever happens, they change together.

* * *

 

Reaching Starling general just in time for their appointment, they were quickly ushered into the sonography room. A young woman waited for them as she cleaned the examination bed and made it with fresh linen.

 

"Mrs.Smoak ?"

" Yes," Oliver answered her, before Felicity could, as she watched him stare at the all contraptions in the room . Felicity guessed that he wasn't really paying much attention to the sonographer just yet, so hadn't really heard what she had said.

"Mrs.Smoak , behind the curtain you'll find a gown, you can leave your underwear on, thanks. Just come back out when you're ready, " She gestured to Oliver to take the vacant seat at the side of the exam table, next to one of the many screens that filled the room .

Felicity did as she was asked, moving quickly she placed on the white cotton gown, and with a slight hesitation she moved the curtain aside. Oliver turned his head to see her, she seemed a little embarrassed to be seen so bare in front of him. With an encouraging smile, he patted the examination bed that he sat next to with his hand, and with a slight nod of her head she made her way to the bed and sat on the side, waiting for more instructions from the sonographer. The woman in question picked up a sheet from the linen trolley, and asked Felicity to lay down on the bed, taking the sheet, she covered her patient's lower body.

" Okay Felicity, let me introduce myself. I'm Susan, and obviously the sonographer, which means I'll be taking baby's first picture," Susan laughed, "I'm going to be putting a cold gel like substance on your abdomen, then I'll be using this wand like thing with a flat edge to be take the scan, and then we'll see the baby ! "

" Okay," Felicity quietly responded.

" First I'll take the standard 2-D scan, and then later I'll take the 3-D image scan. It's basically the same thing, but a different computer program, okay "

Susan began to lift the gown away from Felicity's abdomen, holding the sheet in place with her other hand, "So, do Mom and Dad want to know what sex the baby is?"

" No " and " Yes " came out of both of them, Felicity the negative " ( she is not ready yet ) and Oliver the positive, Felicity looked at Oliver with a furrowed brow, " Okay Felicity, no," Oliver conceded to her wish not to know.

" If you guys change your mind you just have to ask your Obstetrician, he'll get all the results anyway," Susan answered as she tucked the gown just under Felicity's bra, and tucked the top of the sheet in her pants, "So Felicity how far along are you ? "

"About 12-13 weeks." Felicity replied

"Excellent, thank you."

Taking the gel in her hand, Susan placed a generous amount onto Felicity's stomach, turning towards the ultrasound machine, she turned it on and sat down. She punched Felicity details into the screen in front of her, and then took the wand and placed it onto her abdomen. A soft rapid 'thud thud' filled the room from the loudspeaker on the ultrasound machine , Felicity looked questioningly at Oliver, then at Susan , who was playing around with the dials on the machine.

" Yes, that's your baby's heart beat," Susan watched Felicity, as she still looked gravely concerned, "Baby's hearts beat a lot faster than ours, and it sounds normal ."

" Ohh ... " Felicity quietly spoke.

" Okay let's have a look at the baby ," Susan moved the wand around Felicity's abdomen, "Here they are...there's the baby's head...arm ...there's the other hand...the baby's spinal cord...leg and other leg." Even though it was obvious to them what were what, she pointed it out on the screen as she continued with the examination.

Felicity turned her head away from the screen for just a minute to catch a glimpse of Oliver, she saw that he was totally engrossed in the picture in front of him. His gaze never moved, and he didn't seem to blink, even once, he was so totally wrapped up in the vision before him . Turning her attention back to the screen, she watched as Susan took other scans, like the diameter of the limbs, and organs of the baby. Felicity felt a warm hand takes her own, as the scan continued, gently lacing its fingers with her own, and then giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Felicity returned her attention back to him, looking at him she saw the gratification he felt towards her, as he mouthed the simple words of 'thank you' to her.

" Okay, we're done with the first scan. Time for the 3-D image," Susan spoke to both of them, she changed the wand to another type, and placed more gel on Felicity's abdomen, "Let's get a good picture for mom and dad."

Susan ran the wand over Felicity, and flipped a few switches and turned the dials again, adjusting the image until a clear picture of the baby's head appeared on the screens around them. Oliver's fingers tightened around Felicity's hand, as their baby's face appeared; their little facial features clear on the screen. It was a sight that made both of them smile in wonder of the little life that was displayed for them.

Felicity felt herself begin to tear up as she watched the screen, the wave of emotions flooded into her, ones of love, affection and protection. Oliver touched the monitor that sat in front of him, and outlined the features of the baby with a single finger. Even though he had no physical connection with the baby, like Felicity, he felt the strong bond that lay deep within him, surface and sweep him away. He turned towards the woman that lay beside him, the feeling of overwhelming gratitude he felt at that moment was indescribable. He lent over and brushed her hair with his hand, she broke her gaze away from the screen as he caught her attention, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and returned to his seat.

Susan took the wand off Felicity's abdomen, before cleaning the instrument with a cloth, and handing Felicity a towel to clean up the gel. She placed a disc into the computer console , and a video tape into a VCR, and hit a few other buttons on the ultrasound machine.

"I'm running off a few copies for you. You'll have a copy of both the scans on CD for your PC, video for the VCR and a few hard copies...ohh sorry, pictures of each scan." Susan stated.

"Pictures?" Felicity replied a little vaguely, the sight of the baby had numbed everything else.

"Yeah, baby's first picture! You can also make an image of the 3-D scan into a desktop, if you have the software, or I could recommend a place that does it," Susan replied.

"No, I should be able to do that," Felicity looked at the sonographer, "I'm sure that I'll work it out."

" Okay Felicity , you can get changed now, back into your clothes, you should find a container of Wet Ones, behind the curtain to clean the rest of the goo off," she instructed Felicity. Doing as she was asked, Felicity got herself off the bed, and went behind the curtain.

"Mr Smoak , here's the CD, video tape and pictures. If you lose any of them let me know, we keep the tape for at least a year," Susan handed him the things.

" it's Mr .Queen actually "

"Oh sorry...Mr Queen..my apologies...I just thought..."

"No problem !" Oliver assured her

Taking the precious items from her, he got lost within the baby's scans, the time seemed to stop for him, as he admired the little image before him. He never heard Felicity called his name as she tried to get his attention, it wasn't until she tapped him on the shoulder, that it broke his trance like state. Susan moved to open the door to allow the couple to leave, and let the next couple in, she wished them well, and reminded them to go see Dr Singer in a week for the scan results.

They walked out of the building, stopping outside the main doors of the complex, as Oliver finally handed Felicity the pictures that he'd been admiring, and she'd had yet to see.

" So which side of the family do you think He or she will resemble? " Oliver asked her as she studied the picture that she held.

" It's a bit early Oliver for that !" Felicity smiled 

"Well maybe, but if it's a girl, we need her to look like you, and if it's a boy..."

" What ? Look like you ?" Felicity laughed at him.

"And what's wrong with that! I'm a fine specimen, thank you!" Oliver teased her

"Yes, that's totally conceited and wrapped up in himself !"

"Hah ! Look who's talking!" Oliver laughed

"Shut up Oliver ! Let's just go home, I'm all scanned out," Felicity pleaded, "I need a shower! Ewww that goo she used is everywhere!"

"Ahh, but you still look pretty!"

"Pretty messy?" She shrugged

"No, pretty..." For once, he was lost for words.

"Anyway, please let's go home!" Felicity pleaded again, Oliver looked once again at the pictures, still stunned by the amazing site.

"Thank you for today. You have no idea how much this means to me." Taking her hand, Oliver looked at Felicity. His face broke out into a large grin of happiness.

"I can guess, because it means the world to me," Felicity replied.

"It is my world too Felicity! The baby is everything " With that Oliver did the last thing that Felicity ever imagined, he leant over her, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead , it was just a quick brush of his lips but enough to startle her. "You and the baby are the most important things to me, and never forget it " Felicity pushed herself forward and make contact with the much taller man , he bit down on his lip once again after feeling arms wrap around him. The feeling of a hug...He missed it so much.

" I won't ." A quiet and sombre reply came from Felicity, as Oliver led her through the crowds and towards the car park. Her heart raced as it thumped against her ribcage, she knew that it was just a friendly show of emotions, but considering what they just been through, it sent her into a tailspin of confusion and numbness. Just how important they were becoming in his life was beginning to plague her thoughts, she knew that they still had to look beyond the pregnancy, and decide just where they stood in each others worlds. Felicity just didn't know how much or how little he expected her to be a part of his life, and how much she could give up of herself, to let him be a part of hers.

Old memories came to haunt her mind as she continued to walk by his side, memories and feelings that she'd buried along time ago. She never thought that she'd have to face them ever again, but it was evident now that she would have to exorcise her demons, and rid herself of these memories of false hope and ... desire. .......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know your opinion about the baby sex ... do you like it to be a boy or girl? So tell me 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments Plz
> 
> see ya ♥


	5. The Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there , thank you thank you for everything I really appreciate it ....
> 
> This the new chapter I hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy reading ....

Oliver walked through the door of Felicity's apartment and took a deep breath. It was good to be back in after long day at work. Good to be home. He didn't understand why kept coming back here bringing him such a relief

And once he closed the door , Felicity walked towards him and he could see the anger in her eyes

 

“I quit! Not my old job in ITdepartment but the new job as your Executive Assistant.” Felicity yelled . Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

 

Oliver shrugged. " No , you're not , Felicity , you said if I kept coming to check on you every hour someone will suspect about it , so this way I can keep my eyes on you " he sighed stopping his explanation.

"And there's nothing else you could do, like stop doing that , I'm pregnant not sick or disable " Felicity said stating the obvious.

Oliver laughed " it's going to be fun , you will see now I will go to take a shower then make you dinner , Okay "

" this is not over " Felicity said as Oliver walking to his room smirking

Recently he hadn't let her do anything. She knew that he would freak if he knew she was doing the dishes but she would not be able to relax until they were done.

. Suddenly he heard a large crash in the kitchen. It sounded like glass shattering. He quickly ran into the kitchen to find Felicity laying on the ground in shock..

"Oh my god. Felicity what happened? Are you okay?" Oliver said rushing to her side.

"I tripped I was doing the dishes and some bubbles flew up The next thing I knew I'm on my butt ." Her voice was shaky like she was about to cry.

"Okay come and sit down." Oliver said taking her arm to lead her to the table

Oliver bent down and placed his hands on her knees. " Felicity it's going to be okay. Sit down on a chair, please." She shook her head no and picked up a few of the larger pieces of glass..

" This need to be clean up first "

"I know " He said handing her another piece.. They continued to pick up the glass

" Hey . I am going to call the doctor to make sure everything is fine . Stay right here." He stood up and reached for the phone. " Oliver , I'm alright it's not necessary " Felicity said

" Are you sure " Oliver asked her concerned , Felicity nodded , then they went to the living room and sat on the couch watching the news ,They stayed like that for hour , until Felicity's eyes fluttered and she tried to stifle a yawn.

Oliver saw this and suggested she gets some sleep. He moved to stand up, but she stopped him. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now," she said shyly. After getting over the initial shock, he agreed and added, "As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone." She smiled again, and pulled him toward the bedroom. "I can take the couch, I don't mind," he said. She giggled. " Oliver we're two adults, who happen to be good friends, we can share a bed without getting freaky. When I said I don't want to be alone I meant , I really don't want to be alone," she answered. Satisfied with the arrangement, they headed off to bed. Oliver stripped down to his boxers, while Felicity went off to the bathroom to change. She returned wearing an old MIT t-shirt he figured used to belong to ex or someone. He had no idea why, but he felt the slightest bit jealous at the sight, and wondered what she would look like in one of his shirts . He held the covers back for her as she got into bed. When she was all settled, he put an arm around her slender waist and spooned her closer. They quickly drifted off to sleep.

Oliver was the first to wake up that morning; He didn't need much sleep. He couldn't sleep anyway with all that cotton soft blonde hair tickling his nose. He was up on one elbow. Felicity was sleeping soundly, facing him, with her hair covering her face. He couldn't resist brushing it away, and then he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Felicity stirred slightly, a frown creasing her beautiful face. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw that Oliver was still there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...go back to sleep," he said as he kissed her forehead again. She was still very tired, so she had no problem fulfilled that request. Oliver couldn't tear his eyes away from her; she looked so angelic as she slept. Watching her sleep, he had nothing but time to think. He knew she means a lot to him . He saw her frown a bit-then there was nothing but the steady, even sound of her breathing.

Felicity looked up and smiled when she saw Oliver looking down at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...go back to sleep," he said as he kissed her forehead. She obliged and closed her tired eyes. As she drifted back off to sleep, she thought about what he meant to her. She realized she could fall in love with him; she could easily love him as more than a friend. He was a good man...much more caring than he let on, and of course he was handsome and had a great body. She frowned when she finally realized he didn't feel that way about her. They would never be more than just friends. The only woman he ever loved-could ever love-was Laurel, and she was gone.

* * *

 

As parents, Robert and Moira never have the opportunity to simply sit down and give their minds totally to watching and enjoying their children. A part of their brain is always on alert, is always thinking and planning for their children’s future and building the future they wanted for them

As they heard from their friends that some of the happiest times for them are the times spent with their grandchildren who visit regularly. They also understand the importance of having grandchildren to carry on with the Queen's name

" Mom …can I talk to you?" Oliver asked, knocking on the door to his parents room. He heard her tell him to come in, before slowly pushing the door open. He hesitantly walked in, shutting the door behind him . He walked over to the bed, where she was currently lounging , and took a seat next to her

"I…I kinda have news to tell you ." He told her softly

"What kind of news Oliver ?" She asked gently, sitting up a little straighter. He fidgeted for a few seconds, suddenly thinking that he shouldn't have come to and not really sure how he's going to tell her. Sighing slightly, he takse a deep breath, deciding just to get it over with.

"The past few days, . a lot of things happened , I don't know How could something like this was possible?…how could this happened?" He questioned, beginning to grow distraught. Moira sat up fully, placing a hand on his back.

"Calm down,. Just tell me what happened and what is wrong." She says gently, concern obvious in her voice .

" Mom , Felicity is pregnant " Oliver said smiling

" Oh my God the artificial insemination worked " She said surprisingly then pulling him into a tight hug. "You're going to give me my first grandchild," she loudly exclaims with a loud laugh. Oliver smiled brightly at her , seeing her tears begin to fall. After all they had Waited long time for this , their first grandchild

" There's more " Oliver added after a minute

" What ? " Moira raised her eyebrows

" Laurel left ..... " Oliver sighed

" she did WHAT ???!!!! " Moira yelled

" I said Laurel ...... " Oliver tried to explain " I heard you , but why , how could she , that stupid little Slu..." Moira shouted

" Mom , There's no need for this right now " Oliver replied

 

" you're right ...... , We need to take all the important measures and know how to handle the situation "

 

"I…I'm not sure how to tell Dad What if he thinks it's ? What if he doesn't want it , it's not like I need his permission but I just want everything perfect for my child ….We didn't inform anyone about our plans " Oliver asked anxiously.

"That won't happen , family is very important to your Father …he will be ecstatic….and if he isn't, I'll knock some sense into him," Moira said laughing loudly again. Oliver nodded his head .

It took him a few minutes to find his father considering he wasn't in his office. He found him standing outside having a conversation with one of his employees . Robert understood he was waiting for him. He finished his conversation quickly and made his way over,

"Hey, Oliver How's the work doing ? ," he greeted.

"I need to talk to you, Dad ." he said quietly

"Alright, Oliver. Let's go back to the office so we can have a little privacy." he suggested. Oliver nodded and they walk off. Entering the room, his father took his seat behind the desk and Oliver took the chair in front of him .

 

" I have something kinda important I need to tell you "

"What is it, Oliver ?" he asks concerned,. He stared at him slightly Worried but mostly seriously .

"I…before I tell you, I just want you to know that I won't force you to do anything you don't want. Whatever you decide…I won't be upset with you…okay?" , he opens his mouth, but seems to think better of it and instead just let him continue " Okay first I'm ganna be father , it's mine but not Laurel's , Laurel and I got a surrogate and she's pregnant with my child and Laurel is not in the picture anymore , We're done " Oliver said

"…Are…are you serious?…Like this isn't some joke you and Thea thought up or anything?" he asked

"I would never joke about something like this…Of course I'm serious," he answered slightly offended

" you have the right to be angry , We decided to tell everyone after it worked " Oliver explained

after taking minutes to absorb what Oliver said  " Okay . I'm not angry…I was just shocked. I'm actually really excited and happy. You are making our family grow, , I could never be angry about something like that." He assured Oliver ..

Oliver smiled brightly at him "I bet your Mom was pretty excited at the news…Who else knows?" he asks standing back up and walking to pour himself a drink .

"Mom is the only one that knows…she was pretty excited about getting her first grandchild….I didn't want to tell anyone else until after we got to talk about it." Oliver answered.

" Okay , let us your mother and I sit down and talk about everything , then We will see , after all We have our family name to protect , you know people will start to talk " Robert said taking a sip of his drink

* * *

 

Now with everyone knew it became so real , He would always stop himself, too frightened to go there, too frightened to see where his imagination would take him. Yet this never stopped his curiosity getting better of him , . Oliver looked down at Felicity, sitting in her yoga pants and t-shirt. They'd become the most comfortable thing she owned, she began showing her pregnancy. He could see the slight bulge of her pregnancy through her clothes. To him she looked gorgeous in sackcloth at the present moment.

" Felicity "

" Hi How's everything goes ? " Felicity asked worried

" it's Okay , don't worry about it " Oliver replied

as Felicity began her tears, he gathered her up into the couch , resting one hand on the arm and the other around her shoulder "I'm sorry, I can't help it! Damn hormones "

"It's Okay , Can I ask you something? You can say no."

"To what?"

"Can..can I feel the baby?" Oliver asked

"No Oliver, I can't feel the baby yet." Felicity giggled

"No, I mean can I feel the baby?"

Felicity laughed through her tears, she hadn't really understood what on earth he was talking about, until she felt the slow and deliberate movement of his hand from the couch , as it came to land softly over her abdomen. Taking a sudden deep breath, she pulled her head back to see his gaze stuck onto her stomach, finally it dawned on her what he meant! She placed her own hand over his and allowed him to feel her 'bump', as she called it, knowing it would probably mean a lot to him. She pulled up her t-shirt slightly, and let their joined hands search the raised abdomen. Felicity could hear and feel Oliver's surprise at the turn of events, his hand glided over her warm flesh and the life that lay below it, the sharp intake of breath, and the slight tremble in his hand gave him away. They just lay there together in a quiet moment, enjoying the feeling of tranquility that flowed through and around them.

He could feel the tension coming off Felicity in ripples, flooding the area around her, knowing that this was not good for her, or the child, he decided to do something about it. Standing up, " Go change , We are going out " Felicity raised her eyebrows confusing but He shook his head and told her to just do it , after she changed, he took her hand before leading her to the back door. He locked the door behind him and led her to the garage and the Jeep within. In silence, he opened the passenger door for her, and moved around to the drivers, opening and sitting himself behind the wheel. Felicity still stood outside the passenger door, astonished at being left on the passenger side, considering it was her car.

"Get in." The request was quick and to the point.

Felicity did as he asked. Sitting herself down in the seat she fastened her seat belt, as he gunned the engine into life. Pulling out, he turned towards the main street that led to the City Centre. They travelled along the road for good Ten minutes, before Oliver pulled over at the local shopping centre. Pulling into a car space close to the entry, he got out and moved around to the passenger side

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you think ?" Oliver smiled at her, "Isn't it a favourite female past-time to shop?"

"For what?"

"Hello, dad here! What else, but for the baby!" Oliver smirked at her, " Felicity the little one will be here before you know it, and you don't have a thing!"

"Yeah, but.." Felicity sighed

"No buts ! Our kid needs a bed, clothes, toys, and nappies!"

Taking her hand, Oliver led her into the complex, straight into a boutique baby store, and into the furniture department, stopping short in front of the cribs displays . Felicity looked around herself surrounded by all the displays, not sure what to do or say. Oliver moved slowly around the furniture, pulling the crib sides up and down, looking at the craftsmanship of each, she noted not once did he looked at the price tags discreetly attached. Felicity on the other hand, picked up one from the crib that stood directly before her, and felt dread comes over her, as she looked at the price for the crib alone. Realising that there was no way she could ever afford this one, or any other one for that matter in this store.

She moved over to Oliver, who now was looking more closely at what appeared to be an antique looking framed crib , something straight out of a magazine, with its patchwork quilt set, and beautiful mobile. The final addition was a coloured mosquito net that draped from the head of the crib. It was something that she would have loved herself, if she could only have afforded it. Lightly she tugged on his sleeve, trying discreetly to gain his attention away from his looking over the crib

" Felicity what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, but..."

"Then what do you say we take it?" Oliver cut her off, as he watched her look awkwardly around, "Or do you like another one?"

"No, that's not it," Felicity quietly replied, " Oliver there is no way I can afford this stuff! This crib costs what I make in month !"

"Are you politely saying you don't like it?" Oliver laughed

"No, you idiot! I'm saying I cannot afford it!" Felicity felt belittled by her predicament, it was fine for him to choose what ever he wanted, but she still had to live within her means.

" Felicity, I'm not asking you to pay for it!" he quietly replied, trying to keep his voice down, "I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear, but this is my contribution to the baby's things. Well one of them anyway."

"One of them?"

" Felicity, please don't argue with me! This is at least something I can do to make things a little easier for you. If we do this now, then we don't have to worry about it later "

let his words sink into her mind, she didn't want him to spend so much on something, that the baby would only need for a few years anyway. Yet as she looked at the crib more, she really began to fall in love with it, and with a little hesitation, she gave in. Picking up the netting that lay on the side bar of the crib , she could imagine the little person that would sleep within it, surrounded by the beauty of the thing that he/she slept in. Oliver's smile turned into a smirk, as he watched her features soften on her face as she gave into his want to buy it for her. Moving to the other side of the crib, he leaned over picking up the quilt. He was about to ask her something when the sales assistant came over.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?"

"Ummm well, we're just discussing things," Felicity replied to her first.

"We we're just talking about sheet sets, and things?" Oliver laid the quilt back where he found it.

"Well would you like to see our exclusive range? I am sure that you'll find something that you both like for the baby. We sell everything in matching sets, from the pillow cases, bumpers and window curtains."

The woman became totally animated in her delivery of her sales pitch, as she was surely mentally calculating her commission from this sale, "When is your baby due?"

"In about five - six months," Oliver answered the woman.

"Are you just now looking for the baby?" Her look of shock astounded both of them, Felicity quizzically looked at the woman and Oliver was just amused, "What about a pram, portable cot, baby seat or two for the cars, change table, high chair, baby bath, baby linen and clothing?"

Felicity opened her eyes wide at the list that the woman was spurting out her mouth, she hadn't really thought about all the things that the baby needed. She knew that it was a sales tactic by the woman, but it was a damn good one to get people to part with more of their money.

'Ahh, no we haven't," Oliver looked around the store, mentally calculating what they needed, and it seemed a good idea just to tell the woman to ring up the entire store as a sale, and pack it for delivery, "Does the crib come with other furniture?"

The sales woman turned around and pointed to a change table, cupboard and side table, which she quickly demonstrated to them, showing all the mod cons hidden in the old style furniture. She then navigated them through the store, showing them two prams, baby seats, crib sets and clothing, that would probably cost the earth. By the end of a few hours, she'd given up any thought of buying the things herself, if Oliver wanted to spend his money, well then she'd let him! She kind of had a naughty thrill knowing that he was paying way too much for the stuff, but it was his prerogative and she'd have the most beautiful nursery when they were finished. Then so be it, let him pay for it!

The sales woman guided them back to the register and arranged for the ringing up of the sale, taking the credit card that offered her. She even threw in a few other gifts of toys for the baby, considering the small fortune that Oliver had just spent in the store. Felicity ran her hand over a soft plush teddy bear, with large sad eyes, and moveable joints, a single tear ran down her face (damn those pregnancy hormones ). Oliver turned and watched as Felicity's tear slid down. With his thumb, he wiped it away from her cheek, then taking her hand he pulled her away from the counter, and with the other picked up the bag with the toys in it.

"Thank you for shopping with us , you are such lovely couple ," The woman behind the counter spoke up as they began to depart, "I hope that you have a safe delivery, and have a wonderful time with your newborn. If we can help you with anything else, please don't hesitate to come back and ask for me."

Felicity's mouth hit the floor, as she struggled in trying to answer the woman, to correct her about her assumption of them being together , Oliver pulled her hand a little harder, as he walked out of the store with a 'thank you', dragging a dumbfounded Felicity behind him. He turned and looked at her as he tilted his head, silently begging her not to reply, and engage in any more conversation with the annoying sales woman. He lifted his other hand, showing her the time, With a silent nod from her, she complied with his wish, and they made their way back to the car.

As they reached Felicity's apartment Oliver's jaw dropped when he saw the reporters at the front door “ Shit ! What ?” he murmured , looking at all the reporters before turning to look at Felicity who was little sleepy and confused " everything is ganna be alright , don't be afraid Okay " .  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please .  
> See ya ...


	6. Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys , Sorry it took me this long to update it's been busy days .  
> Thanks to anyone left kudos, comments or hit this fic .Thank you 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well .
> 
> Enjoy reading .

Oliver Queen was no stranger to being followed whilst in public. and in the past it's worst , where they stayed In the bushes surrounding his building, he was quite accustomed to hearing the branches quietly rustle while someone clumsily fumbled for their camera, always followed by a series of clicking noises and often a flash of light or two. On particularly slow newsweeks, the late twenty old billionaire often had to wear sunglasses going in and out of his building.

It was even worse for Press Conferences or public events . How people on television managed to give a proper speech while hundreds of people were frantically extending microphones and always, always a dozen lights and constantly barraging their eyes with camera flashes at them, he thought he'd never know.

The first time he'd been hounded by the press, his eyes had watered, from the furious flare of what seemed to be many flashing fireflies from every direction.

But while he had a charming smile and great appeal, he annoyed the Paparazzi rats to no end. They craved incriminating evidence-to damn those who stood on pillars in the public eye. They lurked on the premises of his own estate (Usually being chased off by guard dogs), waiting. For something. Anything. The smallest hint of something strange or incriminating would be snatched at and fought over like food amongst starving sea gulls.

After seeing all the reporters outside , the best thing to do was avoiding them so they decided to go and crash somewhere else with a friend maybe , of course Oliver tried to convince her to go with him to the Queen's mansion , but she refused and asked him to drive her to Barry's place . 

She had only been gone for one night , but Felicity's presence was already missed. he was alone at night. he just couldn't stop thinking about them . he couldn't stop missing Felicity's grumpy mood when he didn't get her what she wanted , he missed his baby , he already in love with his unborn child .

Oliver tosses and turns, trying to get to sleep . It's impossible. he can't get to sleep, not without them . not without knowing they are safe and sound in the room next door . Finally he closed his eyes to sleep , he's gonna see them tomorrow .

Barry didn't trust Oliver, and he doesn't want to see his friend hurt. He decided to confront Oliver and make sure his intentions for Felicity are good. and what better than when Oliver comes to pick Felicity for work

" Hi , is Felicity ready ?" Oliver asked as he entered Barry's apartment.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you first. If you have time " Barry asked seriously , Oliver just nodded .

" I don't know what you're up to, but she's my friend and I don't like it when my friends get hurt," Barry said.

Oliver instantly became livid. What the hell did he knows about their relationship or life ? Nothing apparently .

Oliver chose his words carefully before starting, "I don't want her to get hurt either ,...I could never do that. , but I don't think I had a choice. I just want to keep her safe , to keep my child safe .I know No one asked for this situation but it happened and I'm trying to do my best ."

He doesn't exactly know what's going on between them, doesn't know what to call it or how to react to it, but Barry understood Oliver's motivation . " Don't break her heart ," Barry stated simply, breaking the awkward silence after a minute . " What?" Oliver questioned.

" It's a warrant, for the future " he replied.

" O .... Okay ! " Oliver replied it's funny that he threatened him but he's her friend and actually he's glad to know that there's people in Felicity's life supporting her . 

" She's in the guest room , the second on the left , Don't make a mistake !" Barry yelled behind him.

Oliver knocked on the door before entering . "Hey , you ready ?" Oliver asked smiling

"I need to sit down," Felicity said as she collapsed on the bed. Oliver just stood there looking at her with concern etched on his features.

"You OK, Felicity ?"

"Please, just give me a minute."

This had been happening more and more. She thought that as her pregnancy progressed the dizzy spells would dissipate. No such luck.

In the beginning it was first thing in the morning, right when she got out of bed. Of course then, the nausea would soon follow and an unsteady run to the bathroom was in order. After about 20 minutes of heaving and retching, the nausea would be bearable and it was time to get up and start the day.

After a couple days of that she had learned to keep crackers beside her bed. Munching on a few before she got out of bed seemed to help the spins and made getting out of bed much easier. Although she could have asked her doctor for some anti-nausea medication, she was determined to deal with it more naturally (but not anymore from Now & on ). After all, there were women in third world countries all over the world who do not have the access to such medication and survived pregnancy just fine.

These days everything made her nauseous and dizzy. The smell of Oliver's breakfast in the morning. Or even worse, the smell of all of the different foods together at the dinner and certain perfumes and odors . 

So she should logically be able to explain the emotional differences and physical changes that were making her dizzy. Accessing the hours of research she had done on pregnancy she knew the physical explanation was easy. Her circulation had changed as a great deal of her blood supply went to nourishing the developing human. This also affected her blood sugar, Oliver would say she was 'eating for two.' She was probably even dehydrated . 

Oliver was still standing there staring at her, waiting for her response to a number of his questions. " Oliver, could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, . Anything else? You are making me nervous." Oliver asked worriedly

"I'm fine, just a glass of water."

As Oliver walked out of the room, Felicity looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked like the same person that she was 6 weeks ago, even 6 months ago. But she knew that she was not the same person she was 6 weeks ago, and especially not 6 months ago. She was going to be a mother.

Oliver handed her the glass and took a seat beside her on the bed. Taking her hand he turned to her and had to ask, "Are you absolutely sure?"

 

" Yes. Yes, Oliver, I'm fine " Felicity said .

" I told you not to think of the press or anything , I will handle it "

Felicity laughed " handling what exactly Oliver , did you read what tabloids said , they said and I quote 'who's the blonde that Oliver knocked up , or maybe she seduced him to sleep with her after all he's a great catch , and they don't mean innocent type of sleeping , they say I slept with you as had sex with you , God , can you believe it . Not that it's gross or anything , it's just .. , I mean ... look at you gross it's the last thing anyone would feel after being with you ... Oh my God I'm going to shut up right now " Felicity blushed and Oliver chuckled it's amusing ...

" I will take care of everything , I promise . Just stop reading the stupid tabloids , Okay "

Oliver took the glass of water and stared at her with intent, eying every movement, every change in her body language, every frown on her face.

No need to know him that well to see that he was worried.

He was worried; she was falling apart bit by bit in front of his eyes and until she let him in there was nothing he could do about it .

* * *

 

Oliver sat at the front of the large glass conference table in QC , he listened to the trade negotiations of the two large companies. He didn't really listen to the people around him as they ranted and raved over each other, trying to forge the deal that was here to be constructed. His mind wandered back to 'home', and the situation with Felicity. They had in a strange way resolved some of their conflicting interests,. Somehow he had even gotten her to agree to allow him to come to her prenatal classes, and any investigation she may need for the pregnancy , the ultrasound image of his child in his wallet keeping him hard to focus on work .

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Felicity ducks her head around the door that led to the conference room from his office, or her drastic attempts and frantic waves to catch his attention. She had no option, as the people around the table began to mumble to themselves and each other that Oliver apparently had his 'head in the clouds'. Opening the door, she walked in with an "Excuse me", moving straight towards her boss, she leant in and whispered something to him. He immediately stood, buttoned his suit jacket and walked to the door. He turned to look at the people in front of him, and not even saying a word he closed the door behind him.

In his office sat a young man clutching a briefcase, he was nervously playing with its handle. Oliver could tell he was extremely uncomfortable being in the office, as it imposed the importance of the owner onto the visitor. Moving to the desk, Oliver himself sat, as his visitor stood and attempted to greet him. He plainly rejected the greeting, making the man even more uncomfortable. Taking a pen in hand, Oliver mentally summed up the young man, he could smell the fear running off him. He had no 'balls' at all, as Oliver would put it.

"What do you want?" Oliver's request was simple and straight to the point.

"Ummmmm... ", he fumbled to open his briefcase to retrieve some papers .

"Just pick up your papers, tell me what you want, and get the fuck out!"

His visitor was a bit taken back by Oliver's use of language, not once that he'd been in his presence before had he heard him cursed, he'd always been the perfect gentleman. Oliver looked like he was about to bite the mans head off. he picked up the papers and dumped them on the table., then handed Oliver the top papers. Looking at them, he immediately understood what he was holding in his hands. He threw them straight back onto his desk, barely glancing at them. A small smirk filled his face, as he began to swing slowly in his office chair.

"So he sent you to do his dirty work?" Oliver questioned the man before him, "Not a man enough to face me?"

"Mr Queen, I am just doing my job, okay!" Finally he spoke, his voice broken with his obvious discomfort.

"So Andrew, explain it to me. What exactly is your job? Luckey boy?"

"Well usually I just handle the easy stuff, you know like conveyancing...things like.." Andrew stopped as he thought he heard a very quiet "stupid wanker".

"Well today it's a messenger boy!" Oliver leant over and looked ominously over the desk at his guest, "Tell your boss, that the message has been received, and it will be a cold day in hell that he gets anything!"

"But you haven't even looked at the papers!"

"I don't have to, you git !" Oliver picked up the top paper, "I well know what this paper is, I can read you moron!" Oliver hurled the papers back to him , "You've done your job, now get out!"

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Queen! You will be hearing more from us, I am sure!"

"Don't make idle threats to me that you cannot back up!" Oliver's spoke in harsh tones

Taking the hint, Andrew quickly removed himself from the room. 

" What's all that about " Felicity asked confused

" Just work , don't worry about it , I have to go back to the meeting , excuse me "  Oliver said

Her eyebrows drew together, Felicity was more confused now . How could he leave her to fend for herself like this?

* * *

 

" So , what do you want for lunch?" Oliver asked, 

“French fries!” Felicity cheered .  
.  
“Just French fries? You' r sure about that ” Oliver teased.

“Oh , and Grilled cheese?” Felicity beamed up at Oliver, her blue eyes bright in the sunlight. It's been stressful days so he won't fight her over her food choice this time .

Oliver chuckled, “I think we can get that for you.”

They walked in silence for a moment, Oliver ducking his head when he heard someone mutter the name Queen , pulling Felicity closer to his body. The paparazzi didn’t bother him as often these days but when something came up they stalked him like crazies ..

 

Oliver turned them onto the street with the small diner they were meeting at. It was a smallish diner, not a hole in the wall but not super busy even during the lunch rush. It was good American style food; luckily their grilled cheese was amazing.

As his regular waitress walked over, glasses already in hand; a tea for Felicity , beer for Oliver , Maybe He came there too often but the food was good.

"The usual?" She asked already writing on her pad, Oliver nodded with smiles " And for you darling?"

"Grilled cheese." Felicity said softly "Oh and French fries!" She said excitedly.

"Comin' right up!" She said

 

Felicity felt the baby moving, and her heart flutters. Each time she felt something like a move, each time she sees him or her on the ultrasound picture, Felicity feels herself falling more and more in love with this baby. She can't help herself. She grabs Oliver's hand asking him to come closer and presses it against the side of her stomach where the baby is kicking. Oliver concentrates hard for a minute, and Felicity watches the smile overtake his face as he feels the movement..

"Hi my baby " Oliver whispers against Felicity's belly.   
.  
We're going to have to come up with names soon. Our Baby girl or baby boy are going to start getting confused." .

Felicity rubs her hand over the spot where her baby is busy growing " Sure ,we could start to come up with ideas ".

Oliver looks at her. "Should I go get the book?" he asks..

Felicity shakes her head. "You could , but We still have plenty of time." Felicity is hanging onto this baby as long as she possibly can..

Oliver couldn't stop the smile that slid onto his lips or the warmth that pooled slightly in his cheeks. These days the simplest words from her could make him giddy.

Their waitress set their plates down but didn't move away, and Oliver gazed up at her curiously.

"Everything alright?"Oliver asked when he sees her upset frown.

"I really hate to tell you this, but there are a few men outside with cameras," she said, nodding towards the window.

Oliver was aware that some of the employees knew who he was (at least who Oliver was), He's always grateful for their silence. No one ever treated him any differently, nor did anyone ever make a big deal out of it .

Oliver sighed,. "Well, it was bound to happen eventually."

Felicity can't help but feel angry. "This is bullshit ," I don't want to stop eating here."

"I know " Oliver said trying to calm her down.

"The manager said if you want you can go out the back, it's all clear," the waitress said bringing them to go boxes and cups without asking.

"Thank you." Oliver said with a smile before starting to box the food.

" Oliver , we can't just let the paparazzi run us out of here " Felicity complained.

Oliver glanced out the window and back at her "Then we stay here, and let them do what they want."

"This is ridiculous," Felicity said, turning away from the window a little. "I just wanted to eat with my launch .

"We knew this could happen," Oliver reminded Felicity a little sadly .

"I know that," Felicity snapped, regretting it immediately. "I'm sorry. I know this is not your fault " Oliver nodded and grabbed her hand walking out

 

Oliver sighed and struggled not to brace himself in a defensive position at the tide of paparazzi coming their way.

" Mr.Queen, why are you here?"  
"Is the baby really yours ?"  
"Did you brainwash Oliver Queen into marrying you?"  
" How long you've been together ?"  
" this why your wife left , you cheated well it's not a surprise ?"  
The last question was the one that caused Oliver to step forward: but Felicity tugged his hand begging him not to do anything  
"Look, we aren't brainwashed or any of that nonsense, and if you're going to bombard us with your questions, do it at a press conference. if you don't mind," he snapped, a little sharper and less eloquent than he'd planned.

"You'll have to excuse us if we don't find that particularly reassuring, considering it's only been months since you're last press conference for personal information " a hard-eyed blonde rejoined.

Felicity started to feel dizzy and started to sway.  
" Oliver , I don't feel alright " Oliver pulled her into his embrace and passed the reporters to the car

* * *

 

Oliver watched as she continued to stare at the same piece of paper she'd been looking at for the last half hour or so. She was clearly preoccupied, the strain evident on her face. They'd been avoiding the issue of what had happened earlier instead settling for working in silence only talking when it was absolutely necessary and then always about work. He knew now was as good as time as any to talk to her he just wasn't sure what to say or how best to approach the situation without pushing her further into herself. 

"Hey," she bribes gently, laying a hand on his left arm, "what's wrong?"

Oliver looks at her hand, then grabs it with his right. 

"You..." he starts, but he doesn't finish. It's not often he's at loss for words, and it's unsettling to Felicity , so she stays mute, letting him say whatever it is he needs to say.

His mouth opens and closes a few times, in much the same way hers had earlier, and she adds that to her mental list of similarities between them. She's thrown, however, when he finally does speak.

" I want you to agree with me on something " he says softly, yet powerfully. "You might hurt because you won't listen to me. "

"I'm fine , and I will be , Oliver" she says strongly.  
Oliver glared at her . It suddenly hits her that all this his anger now, it's because he was scared for her safety.

She nods and she can feel him relax more. He pulls away, but leaves a gentle hand on her arm, using the other to brush hair out of her face. She wonders , She struggles to find something to say, but can't

" I hired someone to be with you most of the time " Oliver said , ( even if he didn't say the word a body guard he meant it ) Felicity thought. As if she helpless and has no way to protect herself .

Felicity opened her mouth to reply , then someone knocks on the door

A Huge well _ muscular man walked to them "Hello Oliver , How are you " He greeted Oliver then turned to Felicity

"You are Ms Smoak , I assume?" He said smiling

" Felicity," she responded. "Only Felicity will do." Felicity scrunched up her nose .

The man let out a small laugh. He pushed his large hand forward. "My name is John diggle , it's pleasure to meet you ." His smile widened ..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be Thea and I already decided to add new character as you saw ....
> 
> I hope you like it , if you do kudos and comments plz .
> 
> see ya .......


	7. New turns part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update ! Finally :) . Sorry it's taken me this long , I was on vacation and didn't get the time to write ... vacation is over so here's your new chapter I hope you guys like it ...  
> It contains different Pov's ( small ones ) .. I know , I need it for the storyline which will develop .this chapter divided into three parts and many things will change in these three parts . So bear me 
> 
> Ahhh and Thank you Guys for everything 
> 
> Enjoy -

The next few weeks flew by for Felicity .She was into somewhere between the fourth -fifth month pregnancy , her 'bump' became more pronounced with each day that passed,  well at least in her mind it did. Each day the little life nestled within her became more of a reality, and something that she began to hold on to in the chaos that was her life. Oliver had been more than the perfect gentleman, protector and good friend, but that was it. That was all that lay between them, and it was beginning to bother her to no end. He seemed to be only thinking of the here and now, not the future, and not a day past the arrival of the baby. It seemed to have become his obsession lately; he would make sure that all arrangements for the birth were in place and perfect. That she took all her prenatal vitamins, coffee was banned from the house, with no bad food or drinks lying with 10 feet of the home.

Felicity lay half asleep in her bed, her hair fanned out around her on her pillow, her mouth slightly agape. One arm was draped over her eyes, to block any offending light that might land on her, and the other was splayed across ..

She knew that she should be sleeping. And she had tried, but the little life in her belly was having none of it. Not to mention that she seemed to finally be experiencing one of the parts of pregnancy she'd been dreading (but then again, she had dreaded all of it). There was an uncomfortable throbbing spreading throughout her body, originating from between her thighs, and she knew that it wouldn't be uncomfortable if she could do something about it.

Felicity didn't know whether to blame the pregnancy with all its hormones, or her deep consciousness telling her something that she didn't really want to hear. In the end it all came down to long ago, lost feelings that she'd had when she was young and impressionable. Feelings that were wrong and forbidden. She could still feel the rush of adrenaline, the increased heartbeat, and the feelings of desire, they flooded her body every time she remembered. For what seemed the 100th time a day, she tried to shake them off, tried to think about something else, her job, the grocery shopping, the washing, anything she could so she didn't think about the baby, because then it always came back to him. She pushed this horrible thought and decided to get up .

" What are you doing?"

Felicity jumped and some of the water from the kettle sloshed over the edge of her cup. She exhaled with relief to find that it was only Oliver. These days, you never knew. " Don't sneak up on people like that , you might give someone a heart attack !"

" Sorry . What are you doing ? " He asked again

"Making tea," was her only reply.

"I can see that," he smiled, amused. "I meant, what are you doing up at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"I don't know," she added cream and sugar and stirred, shaking the spoon to remove the last clinging droplets of tea. "I suppose I—"

"Couldn't sleep?" he finished for her.

She smiled, "Yeah." Collapsing into a chair at the kitchen table, she clutched her cup in front of her. He sat down, moving his chair as close as possible,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Why you're drinking tea at 3 o'clock?"

"It's 3:17, to be exact."

He stared at her over his spectacles. They were close enough for that. "I'm serious."

"That wouldn't be the first." She smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Felicity ...." He placed his hand on her arm, sharing his body heat with her. She became aware of how warm he was.

" Oliver ." She answered back cheekily. But he continued to stare at her with the same intensity. Relaxing her grip on her teacup, she sighed, surrendering to the one who knew her so well.

"How can we bring a baby into a world like this? How can we do it?" And refusing to look at him, she stared at the wall above the sink.

" Felicity !" Oliver exclaimed softly, looking at her in complete shock. "I thought you wanted the baby."

She was slightly affronted at his suggestion, but her expression softened she knew how much he wanted this baby, too.

"I do." She said it in earnest, looking directly into his eyes, so there would be no mistaking. "It's just he—"

"She," Oliver interjected.

Felicity smiled sadly and continued, "Okay will be so innocent, and—'she' will be arriving into a world that's so…so…" she fumbled. It was one of the few times in her life when she found herself at a loss for words.

"Horrible?" Oliver suggested , "Destructive? Depressing? Devastated? … Chaotic!" His eyes lit up with excitement and pride in this last suggestion.

Her hand hits his shoulder . "I thought you were here to cheer me up?"

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions." Felicity caught sight of the boyish delight on his face and laughed in spite of herself.

Before she knew it, her body shook uncontrollably, and warm, salty tears coursed down her cheeks, falling anywhere and everywhere. Still, she laughed.

" Hey ?" Oliver looked at her in alarm as he felt the wet droplets fall on his arm. " Shit—" he cursed softly, standing and pulling her up with him. He would have held her right there, but a combination of her ever-growing belly and the kitchen chairs prevented it. Instead, he slid his arm along her waistline and guided her small, trembling frame into the living room..

He took her delicate left hand in his bigger, rougher right. She had quieted some.

His exhales were slightly ragged-her crying still unnerved him.

"I hate it when you do that," he whispered, tilting his head to get a better look at her downcast face. "I never know whether you're laughing or crying."

Felicity choked and fought to control herself. "Both, I suppose." Then, after a pause, she added, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," He shook his head dejectedly. "I was being stupid. As usual, I try to make things better, and they end up worse."

Removing his hand from within hers, he instead cradled the side of her head and brought it forward planting a kiss "Forgive me? And let's get back to bed , you have to sleep"

Felicity nodded, shaking the last remnants of tears from her face. As she did so, the corners of her mouth curved into a small smile, complementing her full lips. Oliver noticed how red they appeared in the darkness.

* * *

 

" Felicity .. !".

Felicity was yanked out of her deep sleep at the sound of her name being called. She jumped into a sitting position, papers going everywhere from her desk. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her heart from racing any longer..

Standing in front of her desk was Moira Queen with two cups of coffee. Felicity unintentionally glared at her while she set down the coffees..

"Can I help you?" Felicity asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I'm a little busy with work.".

"Yeah, cause you looked like you were working hard." She responded "Seriously, I'm not surprised you were sleeping." She sat down, taking a sip of her coffee. "When I was pregnant I slept a lot too, where's Oliver ? ".

Getting up, Felicity pulled down her pencil dress and picked up the papers that went flying. " He has a meeting cross the city , I can't believe he didn't wake me up " .

"Is everything alright dear with the baby . Keep you up all night right " Moira smiled.

"Yeah I didn't sleep last night, Mrs Queen. Everything is perfect , you don't need to worry." She replied, stacking her papers. After organizing her desk, she smoothed down her hair that must have gotten messy in her short slumber on her desk..

"Good to know " Moira got up, a wide smile on her lips. "I'm taking you to launch and maybe we could check the new shop down the street tomorrow ".

"Mrs Queen! It's Thursday, not Friday! We have work in the morning , besides I ... " Felicity tried to explain but Moira cut her off .

"Nonsense , I want us to spend time together. Get to know you better , I will send the driver " Moira walked out of the Office.

Groaning, Felicity sat back down. Rubbing her temples softly, she sighed. It's going to be a great day, she just knew it ..

                                      ~~~~~

Oliver arrived home that night to find Felicity in the kitchen preparing the evening meal, 'bugger' he thought to himself, he knew that he should have called her. " Felicity, don't worry about me for dinner. I won't be here."

"Oh, what a business meeting?" She asked

"Um, kind of." Oliver muttered

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a new client out to dinner."

"Who?" Felicity raised her eyebrows confused

" With Hall ."

"I haven't heard of him. I don't think you've mentioned him before.'

"Her."

"A her?" Felicity stopped chopping the vegetables in front of her, "Oh a her. But not a date?"

"Well I suppose it isn't , I guess."

"A date."

"Yes, a date."

"A date." Felicity moved away from the bench, she put the knife down and walked into the lounge room to sit on the sofa. Her mood just hit rock bottom, after such a topsy-turvy day, this was the last thing she wanted to hear. Oliver followed her into the lounge room, and sat across from her.

" Felicity , you're beginning to sound like a broken record."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I should have called you and let you know, but I had a bitch of a day. I'm sorry."

Felicity began awkwardly to pull at the apron that she wore to protect her clothing; she played with the single thread that was beginning to unwind from the edge of the tie. She looked at it funnily enough like a reflection of her existence now, a thread unwinding itself, destroying the fabric of her being. Oliver just watched her, wondering what was going on in her head.

"You don't mind do you?" Oliver asked her quietly.

"Why should I mind?"

"Well, I thought with it's being only a few months ago," Oliver sat back more into the sofa. "That you might think that it's too early. if it's a date which is not "

"No."

"Then what Felicity. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing?" Oliver watched as a pained expression come across her face, the first thing he thought of was the baby, rushing over to her side he slumped himself in front of where she sat. "Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the car?"

"No!" Felicity pushed her way passed him as she got off the sofa, and walked away back into the kitchen, with Oliver following her. "All you care or think about is the damn baby! Well hello! Human incubator has thoughts and feelings too!" Felicity whispered

" Felicity !"

"What!" Felicity turned to face him, "What!"

"I don't understand, ? What's wrong with you?"

Felicity took a deep breath " Nothing Oliver , I'm fine.... promise " she gave him one of her beautiful smiles

                                     ~~~~~

Felicity spread the butter on the bread. She sliced herself some cheese and finished making her cheese sandwich. The sandwich went on a plate on the table, while she returned the simple ingredients back to the fridge.

A glass of water later, she was sitting at the table eating her dinner. A cheese sandwich was not really her idea of a full meal, but she lost her a petite at this moment .

The sandwich was gone in a few bites, and Felicity decided that half an apple would be good for her baby , She took it with her into the living room and switched on the television.

She could go out , She thought , but she's tired . With a sigh, she turned on the computer in the corner and collapsed onto the couch .

She must have dozed because the next this she heard was the ring of the buzzer, coupled with heavy knocking on the door. She sat up and saw that the room was dark, illuminated only by the computer.

It took her a moment to find the light switch. She blinked in the brightness before making her way hesitantly to the door. The buzzer had stopped, but the knocking continued to a tune it took her a moment to recognize as The Bridge over the River

Felicity peered through the peep hole. Thea with her, brown hair smiled at her and winked as if she knew she was looking through.

Felicity opened the door immediately " Thea , Hi "

Thea smiled " Hey , I thought you could use a company and an ice cream " Thea waved the paper bag she was holding .

" Yeah , sure . Come in " Felicity smiled

Felicity had always been glad of a night off, although she had never really expected Thea to invite herself over. She didn't complain. She couldn't complain. She liked Thea .The two had spent some time together, and now they just talking and laughing, after a while, when they had run out of things to talk about they had made some popcorn and settled to watch action movies. The two had spent a lot of time heckling the movies, neither of them minded it, but they couldn't help but laugh at the movies, none of them really got the action part right. The laughter had taken full control.

" Hey, Felicity, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ," Felicity replied. Thea realized, feeling a sudden appreciation for the woman sitting besides her ..

" Are you scared?"

"Of motherhood?" Felicity asked, looking surprisingly lucid. Serene. "Yes, I am rather…terrified. But you know what I did , whenever I got scared?"

"What?" Thea asked softly.

"I would look at my bump. I would see how it changed everyday. It was not always obvious—, as my son/daughter grew inside , and I knew I will be fine ."

Thea smiled, feeling her eyes burn with unexpected tears. " That's nice , you have no idea how excited I am . I'm going to be aunt "

Felicity smiled amused " Can I ask you question ? "

Thea laughed " make them two "

" Well , you seem to be fine with everything happened , I think you the only person who didn't judge me or Oliver " Felicity smiled

Thea thought for a moment " Why should I , Oliver waited for a child for so long . I think he didn't realize How much the baby means to him until now . I'm happy and I will be Okay with any situation "

Sometime around hour into movie Thea felt Felicity curled into ball under her blanket and yawned widely Thea wondered if she tired .

"If you want to sleep we can turn in for the night, " Felicity only shook her head yawning slowly. Thea smiled creepily. " You're tired . Just sleep" Thea lowered the Tv voice .

In less than a minute Felicity was soundly asleep and Thea was sure of two things.

First, Felicity is a good person with so much love inside her . Second Maybe it's a good idea that Oliver and Felicity end up together .

                                     ~~~~~

When Oliver came back . He found the light on, and Felicity's bedroom door still closed. He walked , until he stood in front of her door, he lightly tapped on it and opened it up just a fraction. With no reply he walked in, and sat on the edge of her bed, Felicity lay on her side sleeping, he watched her take in slow shallow breaths, but still he asked, " Felicity, are you awake ?"..

Felicity turned her head a little, her eyes puffy and her voice is heavy from Sleeping " Go away " With that, Felicity turned her head back into her pillow..

" Okay .... " Oliver laughed. .

He moved off the bed, and towards the door. Taking the handle, he said one last thing, "I'll see you in the morning." He chuckled he heard her almost silent reply. "Damn you Queens " .

* * *

 

A wet towel dropped on the ground with a soft thud as Felicity tossed after she finished drying out her hair enough with it after a long bath; she was barefoot and clad only in a cobalt robe with her mess hair trailing down her back in damp waves.

“Don’t leave anything on the floor, Felicity.” A deep baritone voice echoed softly from one of the nearby rooms. She had no idea how he knew that she had just dropped that towel, he couldn’t have heard it so she assumed he just knew her well enough by now.

“Spider scene or what …” She muttered under her breath, bending the water in the fibers of cloth to pull it towards her so she could sling it over her shoulder.

Felicity then moved towards the rooms and spotted all the mail she had received over a chest in the corridor. She picked up the letters, pamphlets and official looking scrolls and quickly skimmed through them until a particularly elaborate envelope caught her eye- it was white, emerald and gold and addressed to her so she opened the green wax seal and pulled out the note from inside.

“That time of the year again…” She sighed and rolled her eyes and the contents of said note, it was a formal invitation to a yearly winter gala hosted by the city Council and Oliver's family.

Felicity hated that gala; she had gone to the very first one and a couple more. The party was an annual celebration honoring the city business men and women for their efforts to make the city a better place.

She didn’t dislike the purpose of the gala itself, she actually found the commemorations to be a good thing but it would be absolute hypocrisy for her to go

                                         ~~~~

" Okay – no. No, remember, up and under... wrong side. No, under. Under. The other way, Oliver" Felicity hissed

"Would you calm down?"

"I'm... I'm calm. Okay? You're just doing it backwards."

Oliver tapped out, dropping the ends of the bow tie. It crumpled around his neck, defeated.

"Look, I know you're stressed, or whatever, but you're the one who wants me to wear a bow tie. You might as well do it for me." Oliver glared

"No, you really should learn how to tie a bow tie once and for all," Felicity told him. She'd repeated this fact several time in the past half-hour, she reached up and tugged his neat, even bow free again. "It's not hard, C'mon. From the top."

Oliver let out an audible huff of frustration. "this is, like, the twentieth time I've tried! I'm on the third bow tie. Three strikes, I'm out! Don't you think you could just...?"

Felicity glanced at the two limp, wrinkled bow ties Oliver had managed to crush the starched life out of by tying and tying and tying them again, each time "com'n ... just one more time "

"Okay," Oliver relented. " Here, let's... find another."

"You don't have any that are just, like, black?"

"I do," Oliver countered

" No wait if you wear a black one, you might be mistaken for the help and have to carry around platters of the shrimp. People will hand you empty champagne flutes without thinking twice."

Oliver laughed, but Felicity was serious as she looped the bow tie around Oliver's neck, sliding it under his collar attentively.

I'm not used to tying these from the front," she said, and gave Oliver's shoulders a friendly thump. "You're too tall for me to reach around from behind. Get on your knees, would you? Please, Oliver . Thanks."

After a reluctant exhale, Oliver knelt onto one knee, then settled onto both, staring up at Felicity . She was undeniably beautiful, nobody could argue with that. Her blonde hair fell down her back in masses of curls, with the shorter strands falling into her face gracefully. She was wearing a blue dress which clung to her body at the top and then puffed out at her belly. Smart it covered her bump not like she should, in his eyes it makes her even more beautiful .

"Great," Felicity muttered positive reinforcement as she stepped behind Oliver and took the sides of the blue bow tie like a set of reins, slipping immediately into muscle memory as she crossed the ends, going through the familiar motions. Up, under, double up, loop. Oliver blinked patiently .

" Hey!" came a voice from the door. Felicity barely managed to keep hold of the tie as Oliver's head turned in response. He looked, too, even though he knew, of course, it was Dig;. And sure enough, He was pointing at Felicity in greeting, smiling widely,. "Hope I'm not interrupting whatever's going on in here, but your beloved parents are wondering if you're going to make an appearance. Seem a couple of people have asked about you."

"Yes, of course I'm coming down," Oliver answered, somewhat irritated. "We'll be there in a second."

"Thanks for coming, Felicity," Oliver said after they finished  " I really didn't want to go it alone this year. I just know they're going to ask me about ...."

"Hey," Felicity said, "we won't give 'em the chance. If you want to, hand the conversation over to me. If we turn it around and change the subject to them, they'll probably talk their heads off. Then all you have to do is nod."

Oliver stared at her . She always seemed to have the right idea about people,

"You're right," he said, and after adjusting one side of the bow tie.

"Confidence is key," Felicity agreed . She stuck two fingers under the bow tie and seemed to work it a little loser.

* * *

 

The place was stuffed to the brim with guests, tables of food, weaving waiters, and speakers playing the music at the perfect volume. The party was in full swing and there were a bunch of Warblers hanging out by the punch bowl in the foyer for the free booze, enjoying the blind eye everyone was turning. Oliver navigated them away from the Warblers and through the crowd in the foyer and living room, where they paused every few heads to greet and introduce and shake .

It's been two hours and Oliver was slightly bored . He walked towards Dig

" Hey . Haven't you seen Felicity " John glared at him

" What ! I thought you're friends now " Oliver laughed

"Believe me We're friends more than you and I at this particular moment besides I came as a guest . I'm out of duty "

"Okay , noted ... Now haven't you ? " Oliver asked "I think she's at the food table " Dig answered "See wasn't that bad , Man" Oliver tapped at his shoulder

He ran his eyes over the crowd and then paused. She was sitting near the food table . Her eyes were focused on the plate in her hands.

She suddenly looked up and her eyes met Oliver's. Her pink lips curved as a slow smile blossomed across her face. It wasn't like the other smiles on the faces of other people. It wasn't eager, laughing or mocking. This was perfectly frank, beautiful and innocent smile. A smile which implied that the two had been friends all their lives. And, Oliver found himself smiling back as He continued to walk forward.

" There you are , I've been looking for you " Oliver said taking the chair next to her

" Oliver , you have to try this " she took a huge bite of the chocolate cake . "Oh that is so good. "

Oliver chuckled " Do you like it?" He asked. "You can pick your jaw up off the floor any time ".

She glared at him, disbelieving. " Don't be an ass this what the baby wants " 

" Fine but Did you eat dinner , A real dinner "

" I did .... " Felicity frowned

"Okay , okay just checking "

He didn't notice how close they were until he was almost touched her face. He studied her face, her nose and cheeks pink . her eyes bright, and he pushed some of her hair away from her face.

Her heart raced and felt the urge to back away. But she didn't. This time she held her ground, though she did say, " You just missed your friend , He just left , he was nice in a creepy way . He told me that yours last meeting wasn't as he hoped and he could know the baby sex by touching my bump . Like I'm going to let stranger touch me .. yeah weird right ? and ... "

Oliver tensed and alerted " Felicity ... " Oliver cut her off "Did he hurt you or did anything to you " Oliver asked and started to check her for injuries

"I'm fine , Oliver . God You're acting strangely tonight " she checked the watch " I'm really tired . Can we go home " Felicity suggested

Oliver sighed and took a sharp breath " I will let john take you .There's something I need to make sure of .. Okay ? " Felicity just nodded. He needs to make sure of his suspicious first

                                     ~~~~~

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the man approach.

"Evening Ollie . I'll have what he's having," Tommy ordered as he took the barstool next to Oliver .

Oliver watched as the bartender handed him the drink, and almost laughed outright at the grimace Tommy's face twisted into when he took a sip.

"Jeez , didn't you get enough of this swill in ?"

Smirking widely, Oliver replied easily, "More than my share, that's for sure." He then proceeded to down the rest of the whisky in his glass before gesturing for another.

Tommy considered his friend carefully as he started on his next drink.

" There's something I need to tell you, be calm Okay " Oliver nodded " Waiver of Parental Rights'. Laurel hasn't signed it , she told me " .

"What the fuck .. ?" Oliver shouted .

Tommy continued " She thinks the divorce might just get ugly. She knows that and I think she holds it as her bargain ticket , my thoughts not hers"

"See , I'm trying to make things easier but No .. everything has to be complicated " Oliver cursed

After what seemed like ages, but was really only a little moment , as they turned back to their drink. " wanna tell me what you're gonna do ?" 

"Move on ..... I guess  " Oliver huffed 

By the time Oliver was finished, he was already halfway through another drink, and Tommy was sitting there quietly, staring at his also halfway gone second drink then Oliver's phone rang

" Hey Diggle .... " Oliver answered

"Oliver , Man I don't know how to tell you , I'm so sorry " John's voice was sad and heavy

" Tell me what exactly . What's going on " Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat .

" Oliver , there's been an accident .... "

His heart is a war drum in his chest and kicks and beats and echoes through his bones. He feels as Tommy tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked him is everything alright , but he evades his touch without really realizing it . cold sweat that stands on his forehead . This is the moment in which Oliver's world breaks into its component parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments .... make my day


	8. New turns partII : Cold wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys first Happy women's day for all my ladies , I wish you all the best .  
> I want to thank you for everything you're so sweet to me .  
> Unfortunately there's no Olicity today , I hope this could help with waiting. 
> 
> I really hope you like this one , Enjoy reading !

Funerals are ceremonies for the dearly departed, as a way to honor their life and to bid them a final farewell. 

The day probably should have been weepy, the rain dripping slowly over the faces of black clad mourners, but it wasn’t, it was a beautiful, pristine, blue sky, sunny day. The small collection of people gathered there for the funeral had on characteristic red splotched or teary eyes. The ‘I just cried’ face or the ‘I am crying’ face..

People pretended to be sad or maybe They were , They talked about good things, joke about bad things but really there was a heavy humid feeling to the air..

Then they started talking, about anything, just to talk . They hugged, one of those hugs that looks like it should have come after a solid handshake They held it for a little too long and after a moment of awkwardness relaxed into each other, they gave each other a knowing look then went back to their usual positions, Oliver didn’t have to ask for this platonic hug anymore, it just sort of happened. The hug began to evolve at some point, He didn’t really know when.

Felicity was there , Oliver had held her hand through out the funeral, she had been there to comfort him and he couldn't be more grateful for her support.

Despite everything He still felt that his father had his heart in the right place. He'd wanted to protect what belonged to him , even if his methods were a little bit… questionable.

At the end of the service, most of the "mourners" went home. Most had only gone out of politeness. Oliver stood in front of his father's grave, staring down at it ( Robert Queen , beloved husband, father and citizen ). How could things had gone so wrong? There was once a time when his family was whole, happy and healthy… but now… How would think a heart attack would put an end to the mighty Robert Queen , ironic doesn't it .

"Hey, Oliver… ya gonna be okay?" That now all-too-familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. he looked over his shoulder at his friends. They were clustered together several feet away from the grave, but they all had their eyes on him. he could see that as much as they wanted to be there for him , they all still understood his pain and his need to grieve alone . Even Tommy , who had been the one to speak, held nothing but compassion in his eyes.

Oliver nodded. "I'll be fine. You guys can go if you want."

"You sure?" John asked.

Oliver nodded again. "Yeah, I… just need to be alone…"

The group hesitated, but one by one they turned and left ..

He found her in the kitchen, playing with the fruit she was eating. Her hair was down not exactly her usual look and he liked it that way.

Hearing a soft, cautious knock on the kitchen door, Felicity turned to see Oliver hovering awkwardly in the doorway. He looks uncomfortable in the tie around his neck. She offers him a small smile that he returns shakily before entering and taking a seat in front of her .

" Oliver .. ? ” Felicity asked concerned. “Are you okay?”

Because she noticed his wet eyes – of course – just like she notices everything.

Oliver shook his head. “I’m fine,” He said in a rather harsh tone that would have most everyone backing off instantly.

But Felicity is so not most people.

She stands up and, rather than backing off, approaches him, stopping just close enough to touch him. She keeps her hands to herself though, not sure if his touch would be welcome after – well, after everything.

So, yeah, she stands just far enough away not to touch him.

" I'm fine Felicity , really " Oliver said looking at her with a serious expression.

" Okay __kay " Felicity smiled

He meets her gaze, His eyebrow tipped up, curious, but not enough to comment. That alone told her there was more wrong than a childish pout. She stepped and slipped her arms around him. He immediately folded over her. Wrapping those long arms around her, she felt his nose against the top of her head. She smiled, with a little wring of her heart. He had obviously had a bad day.

He holds her close, grip tightening almost painfully every time her breath hitches, and he repeatedly places kisses on the top of her head. He wasn't comforting her , He was comforting them both .

" I will go to check on My Mom and Thea , why don't you go to rest , you've been on your feet the entire day "

" That's such a great idea " Felicity sighed heavily , " Did your Mother tell you what they were arguing about " someone needs to ask that Robert and Moira were fighting when everything happened .

Oliver shook his head " No , I will ask her later , it's been a long day ". And it was ...

"Everything is going to be alright " Felicity smiled softly.

"How could you possibly know that " his family relied on him now .The oppressive weight of knowing that he has to make all the right decisions for his family alone is overwhelming.

"I know you , Oliver and you're gonna be just fine"

Oliver smiled "Thank you , Felicity for everything " then He took her hand and kissed her knuckle

,

* * *

_**Days** **Later**_ >>\----->

Despite Oliver's insistence that she sleeps in his bedroom while staying at the Queens., Felicity decided to stay in one of the spare bedrooms . 

The Queens hospitality was amazing. She felt like family in their home sometimes. Mrs.Queen would, no doubt, be a good grandmother to her baby.

Oliver peeked in the bedroom where Felicity is staying for the nights and clicked his tongue with a smile. Felicity hadn't moved from that spot in the queen size bed since he got in. He didn't blame her; her belly had expanded over the months and it did take a big toll on her energy and her feet.

All he wanted for her was to be happy and to be comfortable. Her pregnancy was rough from the first month till Now .

"Comfy?" Oliver asked, stepping in and walking to the bed, sitting. He inhaled her welcoming scent, smelling like the fertile valleys he had seen in his land: woods, grass, and crystalline lakes.

Felicity grunted. "Not really." She murmured, feeling a large hand rub her back in small loving circles above her purple outfit " I can help you with that " Oliver suggested " Mmm this is very helpful " Felicity replied leaning into his touch . Despite what others said about growing big , Felicity happily remained small, her belly round but didn't bulge like she had swallowed a watermelon whole. "My back's been hurting even with all these pillows."

Felicity groaned softly as she stretched her aching limbs before returning one of her hands back to her belly. No matter what time of the day, no matter where she was or what kind of mood she was in, rubbing her stomach always made her heart heat up, coursing the warmth through the veins throughout her body, making her seem to glow more than usual. Even Oliver noticed her more placid personality .

"Besides, I could already tell our son or daughter has your personality." Felicity huffed

"Really?" he gazed at her stomach curiously.

" The baby kicks nonstop, just like your chattering."

"That's great ! With my personality, we'll have a great father-son relationship." he beamed proudly, totally oblivious to her negative comment. Typical of him.

"It wasn't a compliment." She informed. "I'm telling you that you're annoying."

"Oh...oh " now Oliver seemed to get it and frowned.

"But I guess I like it." She admitted sheepishly, surprising him. "I like your annoying personality. If you were stoic and quiet like me, I would have been bored of you already."

Now it was Oliver's turn to smile and he gave her the largest grin he could muster. He pulled closer, squeezing her hand .

" You aren't exactly the quite type person , you know that right?" Oliver asked amusingly.

" Oh really ? " Felicity challenged and glared at him .

" Okay maybe , don't give me that look " Oliver pouted then asked " Do you feel better?'

Her hand played with the ends of her hair. ''Yeah.'' This time when he smiles at her it's relaxed, barely a hint in his eyes of the stress that he wore on his face in the past days. ''Thanks.''

Her smile is wry.. ''Anytime. I'm glad it was what you needed." His tone is teasing.

His smile turns to a laugh at the look in her eyes.

Now her smile turns sweet as her eyes go soft " 'I wanted to talk to you. I need Friday off this week . My friend is throwing a birthday party for her boyfriend and asked Barry and me to come.''

His shrug is easy. ''Okay.''

She turns to look at him now ''Really?''

'' Yeah .'' He nods, unconcerned, occupied with slipping his shoes on. '' It's fine with me. Put in the request.''

Now she smiles. ''That's good. I already said I'd be there.''

His laugh is quick as he glances over at her. ''Oh yeah? ''

Now she's the one to shrug, her smile sly. ''I figured I could talk you into it.''

Now his attention is all on her, his eyes lit up. "There was going to be talking me into it? I take back my yes. Talk me into ''

She's laughing as she composes herself to bite her lip in the way that always catches his attention. '' I need Friday off. Please?'' Her tone is sugar sweet.

''I just don't know. We have a lot of work.'' His voice is grave, his eyes laughing.

" Please '' she murmurs again , her smile a tease. " We have to talk remember? Discuss this.'' His eyes are going dark, tease turning to want and she knows it's done.

'' Okay. You've got it.''

When his phone rings, drawing them apart, she's smiling, She feels light as air. This feeling, this is why she looks forward to .

There are moments where two people come out of a predicament and become fast friends, regardless of the status of their relationship before. And although most of these moments are life-threatening, you're-the-only-one-I-can-really-trust-right-now moments, that little auditorium scene they shared together was more than enough.

Well she really didn't get to spend much time with her friends lately, with Oliver towering over her most of the time. And besides, she can't totally ignore her best friends just 'cause she's found a new friend in Oliver.

* * *

 

" Oh, forget it! Look, Susan said that she--"

She cut off as a certain young blonde head stepped into the cafeteria. She walked to the vending machines, patently ignoring the numerous eyes on her, and walked out quietly, as if nothing had happened.

Still, it irked her. It had been happening for the past weeks now--conversations shut down as she walked into a room, people cast her these annoying, curious glances... She was well and truly sick of it, and wished that, for once, everyone would just leave her the hell alone.

She had that vaguely irritated look stuck on her face as she walked back into the office. Of course Oliver noticed it immediately. "Something up?"

"No," she said with a sigh, quickly changing the subject. For all she knew, they were talking about her and Oliver again, and she'd been through that before. "Did you find the file yet?"

"Yeah, it's right--"

Felicity held up a hand as she grabbed for the ringing phone. " Hello ?."

"Hey, Felicity." Natalie White had something up her sleeve-Felicity could hear it in her voice. "Up for lunch today?"

Felicity shook her head. This could either be a lot of fun, or pure hell. "Sure. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, you know to catch up " Natalie replied innocently. She was the least innocent people Felicity could think of, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Uh-huh," she replied skeptically. "Why don't you just ask me now?"

She ignored the question. " Miller's, at 11:30?"

"Sure. Fine. 11:30," Felicity replied shortly, sick of the charade.

"Okay," she signed off brightly. "See ya there."

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked, as stopped herself from slamming down the phone.

"My own private mystery," Felicity said, relishing the whole idea not one bit. It's the time to put an end to all of the rumors .

They were halfway through their salads, and still Natalie wouldn't give. Small talk, catching up, but nothing that explained the evil glint in her eyes.

"What ?" Felicity finally asked, exasperated.

"What 'what'?" She replied, schoolgirl-innocent.

" Tell me what this is all about." Felicity huffed

She took a sip of her iced tea, her face suddenly serious. "I have to ask you a question."

"Apparently," Felicity returned evenly.

Her friend remained totally impassive as she asked it. "Did you really move to live in the Queen's mansion"

Felicity sat stock still for a moment, the question seeping in. When it did, she turned beet-red. With anger, or embarrassment, she couldn't say. "Excuse me?"

Natalie dissolved quickly into laughter. "I'm sorry " she gasped finally, "but you have just got to see your face!"

"Natalie .... " Felicity said warningly.

Her friend calmed down immediately. "Sorry, really. I'm sorry." She was surprised by Felicity's expression. "You mean you haven't heard it yet?"

"Heard what," Felicity asked, dreading the answer.

Natalie leaned forward, thoroughly into the gossip mode. "Well, apparently, the newest rumors involve you. They said you sold your own apartment and went to live there For ever , I must say good job ! "

Felicity surprised to be honest "Okay listen I didn't move to live with the Queens and whoever spread such rumors should stop , you there's a lot you don't know about so please understand "

She had never thought of it that way. Maybe because she and Oliver had been seen coming to work together so often. Maybe she stayed at the Queen for a while but it's only a temporary right ..

She clamped down on that thought process. No way she was going to try to figure it out. Let her stay in the dark about her feelings--his feelings... This was one Pandora's box that she wanted left unopened. And preferably buried at the bottom of the sea.

Natalie watched her friend's face, as it displayed a number of different emotions. So she just smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

Felicity sat down on the chair heavily.

"Rough day?" Felicity looked up at Oliver who had just asked the question.

"You can say that again," she sighed

He put an arm around her and then asked what happened.

"Top three reasons why my day sucks," Felicity began, 3) I'm being put in the middle of my two best friends"

"Sounds rough"

"It is. See Caitlin is against Barry all the time-and I have to make a decision about whatever they are arguing about"

"That's reasonable," Oliver interrupted

"You would think so," Felicity replied, ". She says it would be better to team up to keep Barry from not doing and I quote 'dumb shit'."

Oliver laughed "I heard that argument before," he said, "never so succinctly though"

"Well mean while it's left up to me to decide if it goes or if it stays"

"That does sound rough"

"Yeah you think," Felicity snorted.

"Well , lucky for you , I cleared my schedule so I would be able to come with you to your friend's birthday "

" What ? I'm sorry but WHAT?" Felicity confused

There were bad ideas and there were bad ideas.

And then, there were stupendously bad ideas.

Felicity wasn't sure whose idea this was.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy." Oliver pursed his lips in an approximation .

"Oliver." Seriously, she thought it would be easier to be reasonable with him "Listen it's not like I don't want you to come .It's just this my own time with my friends besides I haven't seen them in a long time, I'd rather to go alone "

"Felicity , I'm not going to let you drive alone in the middle of nowhere and above all pregnant "

"Oliver , C'mon I need this , I ..."

"No , This. This is perfect." Oliver interrupted.

Felicity bit her tongue rather than reminding him he'd said that about the last three things she tried to do by herself.  

~~~~~~

**"We're lost."**

"No we're not. Now, calm down so I can read the damn map."

"Face it, Oliver. We are fucking lost."

"God Damn it!" Oliver yelled. "Shut up!" Aggravated, Oliver threw the map he was holding on the ground.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's your fault that we're lost in the middle of god knows where." Felicity said, which only irritated Oliver more. "Besides, it was your idea to come with me . If I went with my friends I would have been already there ."

"Well, sorry for thinking that coming with you would be such a great idea." Oliver spat. "You know what, . I need some air." Opening the car door, He went outside.

Surprisingly, it was very warm outside, Oliver laid down on his coat near a tree. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered how the hell he ended up in this situation ...

Still lost in who knows where, Oliver tried calming himself down by breathing in the fresh open air. Like that helps him. He looks back at where Felicity was and noticed that she hadn't moved since he left .

He wouldn't be surprised if Felicity wanted to go back home now. After all, nobody wants to be stranded in an unknown place with someone who's acting like a complete prick. Especially since it was his idea to drive and then being bitchy when they were lost.

Oliver bit his lip. Why the hell does he act this way?  
Pulling his hair, Oliver let out a frustrated grunt.

"God damn it! Why is it so difficult!"

"What's so difficult?" a monotone voice asked

"Gah!" Oliver jumped. "Oh, Felicity, it's you. I didn't notice you." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I can tell." Felicity motioned Oliver to move over and make some space on the ground. When Felicity sat next to him there was an awkward silence. Oliver coughed. It lasted for about a minute before Oliver grew tired of it.

"Listen.."

"Look.."

Both said at the same time.

"Wanna go first?"again they spoke at the same time. Oliver laughed and Felicity chuckled a bit.

"Alright, how about I go?" Oliver suggested. Felicity didn't say anything so Oliver figured that meant 'okay'.

"Look..I'm...sorry how I reacted earlier." Oliver started a little shyly. "It's just...I really wanted..I-Ugh!" He yelled into his hands. After a few seconds, he calmed down. "Felicity, I just wanted you to have fun...but I'm doing a real shitty job about it. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Now it was Felicity's turn to sigh. " it's alright."

"No it's not alright! I was being a complete ass to you when you didn't deserve it. It was my idea to tag along and so far I'm ass at it and blaming it on you when it shouldn't be that way! I mean, seriously, who the fuck does that!"

" Oliver."

"And another thing! Why aren't you mad at me! After what I've done, I literally made you miss the birthday party. shouldn't you be hitting me or something? Yelling at me? Anything? Why aren't you doing any of that? Why are you sitting next me and saying it's okay when it's not! I don't get it! Why-"

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

For a brief moment, she wondered what he's staring at before it comes to her,, he's staring down at her lips. She looked down at his lips and then back up into his eyes , They were dark .Deep down, she knows what's going to happen 

Their bodies are close, she surprised he couldn't hear her heartbeat, racing at the fact that she's in such close proximity to him. If it's even possible, her heart starts to beat faster as he leans forward cupping her face with his hands , she tilts her head slightly and a tiny whimper leaving her lips then their lips meet, eyes fluttering closed and hands tangling in his shoulder and his hand going to tilt her chin up

His lips were on, softly but urgently deepening the kiss . They are so soft like pillows mountain.  
She feels his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer and his hands between her shoulder blades. Her hand moves into his hair and then back around his neck and then his shoulder as she drapes her arms over his shoulders. They're completely lost in the kiss, and Oliver moaned completely lost in the taste of her lips , as their tongues gently explore the others mouth, she never wants to leave the safety and security that his embrace and kiss are giving her. But she breaks away to catch her breath.

it wasn't just a kiss. It was so much more than that. It was more than wildfire, it was as if someone had taken a match and set the whole world on fire. Everything was so hungry, desperate, hot, and He couldn't get enough of her.

"What was that?" Felicity said breathlessly.

" Felicity ,.I .... "

Oliver could feel her body tensed and she stood up "We need to get back , We should .... This is a mistake " Felicity murmured coherently

"Felicity, wait ..I'm sorry ... " Oliver called after her but she gave him the look of 'please I can't do this now'.. They drove back home in an uncomfortable silence .Flicking on the radio, a tune began to move through the car, one that neither of them expected, and one that would provide the silence with a great feeling of awkwardness.

It was one of those songs you don't know if you are supposed to turn up loud and proud or turn it low and almost secretly listen…

I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me

* * *

 

Felicity rolled over the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She knew she needed to sleep. At the same time, she knew she'd never be able to sleep. Not tonight. Her hands clenched and unclenched on top of the sheets. As much as she wanted to forget everything happened or stop thinking of what might happen all that kept her awake. But that was really what was disturbing her. She feels like their's something deep inside her making her not feeling well and She had to tell someone, if only to ease her pain and lessen the burden.

She kicked off the sheets, flopping onto her back and sighing with frustration. She knows what she needs to do but Oliver isn't going to be happy about it. .

Oliver woke up to the almost, death-buzzing, of his stupid alarm clock, making him want to grab it and throw it across the room. He slowly got out of bed and trudged over to his clock to turn it off , He just stood there for a few seconds . He sighed and headed to the bathroom, then He went to see what He expected to see ...

He looked everywhere, everywhere in her damn room, and everywhere in her common room. he couldn't find her . he swore heavily, which was uncommon for him to do ..

Oliver was about to walk out , when something caught his eyes. He turned around and saw a folded piece of paper. He went to pick it up, . Did she leave!? In the middle of the night!? She would never do that! and when he opened it up, he found out it was a note. Oliver read it and his heart stopped.

' Oliver , I apologize for doing this, I really do. I know you where the person I should have come to talk to about this, but I did not want you stopping me. I'm so sorry , I hope you understand my actions, and please don't be worried, I am perfectly fine where I am. I went to visit my Mom . I will be back on Monday ...... Felicity '

Oliver tried to calm down but He was angry, so angry with the whole situation , He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Prepare the jet , We are going to Vegas " ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what that means Mama Smoak  
> kudos and comments make my day .


	9. New turns part III : Weekend in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .. How's everyone doing ..  
> I owe you big time , I know it's been a lot since I updated so sorry ..
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and thank you for your kindness with me :) I appreciate it ..
> 
> Happy Sunday and Enjoy reading ...

* * *

Felicity had been through a lot in her life from her father abounded them, to her mother struggling to make it up for her , then high school and college 'Goth and rebellion phase' , a lot, she had gone from a young, naive, and fresh faced girl to the strong , dependent and confident woman, but now she's tired and emotionally drained shadow of what she had once been. Yet, after all that she had suffered, she did not regret a single second of her life.

Her past relationships, which were much fewer and far between than she would have liked to admit, had been important to her at the time, back when she was a different person altogether .after she met copper , she thought that she had met the love of her life and so much more. Nothing could ever, or would ever compare to what they had. Never before or ever again would she meets someone who meant so much to her, It simply wasn't possible. But now with Oliver everything changed . What she is feeling different than anything she felt before and it scared the hell out of her.

And yet, here she was, pregnant and alone. She knew he hadn't *left* her. Of course, but still she felt alone.

In her quiet home in the middle of Las Vegas, Donna was in the midst of preparing breakfast. Her daughter was due to arriving any moment, and she had not seen her in almost months. The last time this happened last summer when Donna came to Starling city. As she about to finish preparing the meal, the doorbell rang.

Donna closed the oven and strolled into the parlor to answer the door.

"Felicity honey , come on in," she says as she embraced her daughter.

"Oh my Gosh Felicity , look at you . Wow my baby girl " Donna was speechless for a moment " I saw pictures of you on the Magazines but seeing you in front of me is much different , surreal"

"Hi Mom," Felicity replies pausing for a moment. "I hope you're not cooking, I was going to take you out"

"That's very sweet of you hon, but I would much rather we ate here, than some noisy restaurant in town. They'll all be very busy and I would like to talk with you over a quiet meal. I'm just about ready to put everything on the table. You can help me if you like."

"More like burning-" Felicity interrupts

"Hush down!" Donna squeaks. "I am cooking you food, which you are going to eat"

"Mom , I'm sorry I didn't call it's just ... " Felicity's voice was soft and broken.

"We have time for this , C'mon let's eat then We can talk , Ok " Felicity nodded

"All right. "

While the two women set the food and drinks on the table, Felicity told her mother about everything, and most of the other things that were happening in her very busy life.

They ate silently for moments.

"I wish you had told me about your pregnancy , or call me when you decided to be a surrogate. I might be helpful .Why didn't you?"

Felicity was lost in thought for a moment as she stared out the window. She turned back to her Mom " I don't know, I hate keeping secrets from you. it's stupid thing to do" she answers wistfully

" I could have been there for you , I don't disagree with what you did ,I'm sure you had your reasons but I could have helped"

" I know ." She sighs " You were going through your break up and I didn't want to burden you with this,. Besides, I had friends that I was able to lean on, my friends were very supportive.

"I thought as much. Well good for you. I'm glad to see you socializing . They must be very specials." Donna adds

"Yeah, I think so, and you should know that I'm very particular about who I spend time with," Felicity scrubbed her nose

Donna chuckled at that, "You wouldn't be my daughter if you weren't. How's Barry , still dorky "

"He's fine and He's not a dorky "

" Yeah maybe , I'm just worry about you , Felicity. Life is too short to spend it alone. I had gotten my hopes up when you met that nice man last year , then you just got yourself knocked up artificially ,you didn't get that mind blown , crazy sex that made women pregnant after , what a waste of money , you should just .... "

"Mom, this completely not our issue right now " Felicity huffs

Donna paused for a moment before she quietly continued, "I'm very sorry. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay , it's started with ........ "

After breakfast, Felicity helped her mother clean up, and they sat in the parlor talking over tea. They were very close and it amazed her that after all these years, she was still learning things about her own mother.

"So, Felicity, tell me about Oliver, What's he like?"

"God, I don't even know where to begin," Felicity sighs. "Well let's see ..he's a perfect gentleman, and his eyes…his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen in my life… but He's also so stubborn , control freak and overprotective , He's driving me crazy"

Felicity was silent for a moment as she imagined Oliver's gaze as they parted the previous evening.

"I'm sorry," she said as she shook off her reverie. "Oliver's not an easy man to get to know. I've known him over two years, and I'm finding out how little I knew about him. He is so different than I thought."

"It sounds as if He trusts you. From what you have told me about him, I take it he chooses his friends carefully," Donna asks

Felicity sipped her tea and nodded, "Very carefully. I think he can count his close friends on one hand."

"I do hope that I could be on that list?" Donna chuckles.

"To be honest Mom, I didn't even realize how close we were until a few months ago."

"Well I'm glad you are." Donna pauses briefly. "Oliver Queen , The OLIVER QUEEN?"

"Well, I didn't want to you to make a big deal of it. We are partners that all."

Donna rolls her eyes " Yeah right .So when do I get to meet him?"

Felicity had thought about it, but the two of them were still feeling each other out. They had become very comfortable with the form that their relationship had taken, and Felicity did not want to upset that balance. She knew that Oliver, being ever aware of protocol, would suggest a visit with her mother as soon as he felt it to be appropriate.

"Soon I think. I'm sort of waiting to see if he'll bring up the idea first."

"Smart girl," Donna says with a chuckle. 

"It's all so scary." Felicity quietly confesses . "There's this tiny little person that depends entirely upon me now, that will always look to me for guidance and love and comfort… and I'm not sure I can properly give it."

"Everyone feels that way initially." Donna placated leading Felicity by their laced hands over her bump, They both smiled at the sight .

"You'll make mistakes, but you will learn from them. Time will pass along, your baby will grow, and you'll have to face all new challenges… but I have faith you will do well. And you have Oliver at your side."

"Yes." Felicity agrees, her voice oozing affection. "Oliver is amazing with everything. Whenever I see him with her or him, the way his face lights up… I just…" She pauses, tightening her grip on her mother hand .Her chest suddenly constricted with some heavy emotion she couldn't quite identify, something fearful, vulnerable… but loving. Swallowing the lump that swelled in her throat, Felicity thickly murmured, "… But I have you too Mom. I… I have you."

Donna sensed her fragility, and her eyes welled up. She squeezed her hand back.

"Yes, you do have me, my Darling. And nothing will take me away… not this time." she states with quiet vehemence.

And She is , Her first grandchild, the first child of her only child; Donna never thought she would get to experience this moment, for more reasons than she ever cared to think about. She and Felicity had their ups and downs but now with everything And that their new common bond as mothers would unite them in a deeper, even more unbreakable way than before.

" So How's the pregnancy hormones, Did you experience vivid dreams about Oliver , you know sextual fantasies , when I was pregnant with you I had vivid dreams about our next door neighbor " Donna sighs " He was sexy as Hell "

"Mom .. ! " Felicity yells annoying

"And about your father of course , you have no idea how sex is different when you're pregnant and you should try .... "

" Seriously Mom, gross . " Felicity cuts her off

Donna laughs "I'm just saying , you should get some "

Felicity groaned this is going to be a long weekend , and she has no idea

* * *

Hours Later >\--------->

Oliver had been standing alone in silence, mulling over his thoughts, He had no idea of the amount of time he'd been standing there…nor did He cares how long he had been there. He was lost in his thoughts, letting himself become lost as he tried to sift through the questions that flew though his mind. The emotions that spun around inside of his heart were enough to make him grip his chest and hunch over.

But as He stood there, he felt a sudden shiver of warmth snakes up his spine, a lump of emotion began to form in his throat as He took a breath, steadying himself. The moment of truth.

"So…you're coming?" Digg's words coming out cut of his train of thought.

The doorbell ringing rouses Donna from her current position , She sighs then stands heading to the door. It's probably her neighbor being as annoying as she always is, she probably wants sugar or something.

The doorbell rings again this time more forcefully followed by the beating of knuckles against the chestnut door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She groans in annoyance. Swinging the door opened "Geez Cessi, chill what did you lea—." She gasps in surprise when she lays her eyes on the person on the other side of the threshold ; he has dark blonde hair a top his head and glistening blue eyes that can only be compared to the deepest of blue oceans 'Felicity was right about them' . He's wearing a leather jacket, jeans and heavy black boots that squeak against the wooden boards of the front porch.

"Sorry to disrupt you , Ma'am , John I told you to check the address " Oliver asks Digg.

"I did , this is the place " John rolls his eyes.

"And you must be Oliver." Shaking her head, Donna chuckled and continued. "Well, of course you are. Who else would you be? I'm Donna Smoak , Felicity's mother"

"Mother ... !" They boths say in surprise.

Wow , Felicity's Mom !

Mom !

Well , after all he didn't expect her mother to look like this : blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect figure,The sort of that could be a model looks...

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," Oliver replies, holding out his hand.

Did he just ma'am her "Call me Donna, please," she says and shakes his hand with both of hers. "We're partically Family, you call me Donna. both of you. "

"It's very nice to finally meet you " John says smiling.

"You too," she says, returning his smile. "Come on in and get settled," she continues, waving both in before she shut the door behind them. "Felicity went to the store for a few last minute things, but she should be back any minute." She led them down the hallway.

The room that looked exactly like the Holiday Inn in Boston. There was a blue patterned carpet, pink curtains, and purple and gold sofas. Two words colorful house.

John glanced at Oliver and said, "At least we know where Felicity got her sense of colors"

After about twenty minutes , Felicity back home to the chattering and laughing of her Mother with someone . Then she surprised when she found out the person she's talking to .

" What the hell ..?" Her words coming out as barely an audible whisper.

"Why are you here Oliver." There wasn't any happy greeting, no rushing into the other's arms. Her voice stayed steady, a quiet rumble. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she just watched the man before her .Felicity didn't seem to act like herself .

His face was completely void of the usual humor or happiness it had, instead his mouth was in a thin line, and his blue eyes just watched her, expecting some sort of attack, or retaliation. His entire body was tense, showing that he was ready to fight if need be. He knew this was not going to be easy. No, He never expected it would be.

"I told I'm coming back on Monday , what's wrong with you !"

Oliver's eyes narrowed, hinting at his anger. He began, his voice still as steely as ever, yet an undertone of sadness laced into it. "What's wrong with me , seriously .you left in the middle of the night without a word ..."

"I can go whenever I want , you don't owe me Oliver, besides I left a note " She did not want to cause him anymore pain…She never wanted to see that look in his eyes, she just needs space.

As They continued to argue about who's wrong , John sighed in annoyance. It looked to be that another pointless fight. Why they just disagree with and call it of off . instead of letting go, it becomes something unnecessary.

For some reason this now heated squabble has become the first this week, which was normally unheard of from these two as of recently.

 They made it through this month without any major bickering . But something happened that set up this .

These two will be the death of me!" John thought angerly. Beside him, Donna was shock and shot them a hard look. Donna stood still surprised. No, This should not be . This was wrong. They should not go through this, disregarding what might happen .

She hates it. He hates. Their friends hate it.

But They do nothing to stop it

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" They turned their heads to see Donna scream. She was normally the cool headed of the bunch but this constant fighting had her reach her breaking point. She breathed deeply to settle herself before continuing.

"Can't you two just agree to disagree and move on with your life?" She pleads. Oliver and Felicity looked quickly at each other but said nothing.. 

"Guys, you need to do something about this. Its only a matter of time before it gets worse. Few months till your due date , seriously I thought you two figure it out "

Still nothing .

"Well now the two of you here , I will have something to say about this"

Donna walked over to John and sat down beside him " Did this happen a lot " she asks Diggle .

He smirks " from time to time "

"What's got you down?" she asks as They sat down, "You two look bummed."

"It's nothing, honest." Felicity replies

"Nothing? Or something?"

Felicity sighed. She was serenading her again; tricking her to tell her what she wanted.

"So , Oliver what Felicity did ?"

Seriously her Mother took Oliver's side.

"She just disappeared without saying something , what am I supposed to think "

"That doesn't sound like you Felicity " Donna questiones.

"Sound like you're really sure of yourself," Felicity says as she lifted her head.

"That's because I am," Donna replies softly

"You know Oliver want the best for you, don't you?" John explains

Felicity with a lifted eyebrow. "Of course, but he's too bull-headed."

"And you're not?" Donna sighs

"That's beside the point.. "Or, maybe,

"that is the point." Oliver rolls his eyes

" I'm only concerned about your health, is not like you're bound to have a heart attack"

" One of these days."

"OOK , let's put some ground rules " Donna laughs exacerbated.

"Oliver , are you intending on leaving Felicity or the baby or both "

"Of course not , I will never do something like this ever " Oliver replies .

"Okay Felicity , you heard him just because your father left you when you were a child , that doesn't mean Oliver's gonna do the same thing . So let's pass this point "

"Your father left !" Oliver asks Felicity but she didn't answer or even looks at his face.

To be honest ,It scared her. Every emotion seemed to scare her now, remorse, pity, mercy, all forms of weakness; all emotions that she had kept repressed.

She lived with it, mostly ignoring the prick of pain that assaulted her heart when she remembered.

"I'm sorry " Oliver whispers.

Her eyes blinked back at him, almost in confusion. They looked hurt and yet healed, as if the sight of him had relieved her. Oliver gritted his teeth knowing the eyes all too well. He just stared at her, watching them as her eyes scanned him.

Donna and Digg talked quietly together for minutes . "So I think you should try dating , each other or not , totally up to you. Just try new things " Donna suggests , it's not a suggestion actually , it's a plan . She thinks this will make them realized their true feelings .

"No .... "

"Worst idea ever "

The only thing they agreed on today .

Donna insisted that They have a dinner together , it wasn't bad or great idea .since Donna mentioned 'dating each other ' He couldn't stop thinking about it .Oliver can't help it when he meets Felicity's eyes above the rim of her teacup, blood rushing to his face. His eyes dip lowers to take in the curve of her neck, the peeking hint of a collarbone, the long fingers that hold her cup against her pink lips. She is the very definition of beautiful .

He shakes himself, looks away, and tries to think of other things.it sends his heart racing against his chest. He remembers the feeling of her skin against his, the warmth of her mouth, the gentleness of her touch as she traced the lines of his muscle. He remembers the way she'd become undone under his touch.

He glances up to see Donna watching him, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oliver! Stop imagining my daughter naked! Your heart wants to beat right out of your chest!" She smirks.

Oliver chuckles shaking his head, then it hit him , He's definitely gonna have a little smoak girl and with their personalities , God helps him.

Believe it or not , He just has a feeling. The weekend passed, it was little tensed at first, then things improved , Oliver knew new things about Felicity. When she was a child, she thought computers held the answer to everything. Her parents always had little pieces of equipment around the house, then, when she grew a little older, she started building them ' and Now He's more smitten than before ' and yes you can tell it was fun weekend.

* * *

The days pass by in a blur now.

They blend together in their routine of eating, sleeping, and going to work .It's like, she has been seeing things with foggy glasses. Like everything that has happened for the past few days has been a blur, a dream. 

Then ,Thea and Donna start planning The Queen's baby shower .Now Felicity knew that she was in trouble, where could she holds the shower that was big enough for the long list of guests, that was "special" enough? Not to mention the fact that they did not have very much time, They already decided the date, and her Mom totally intended for this party to be held while she was still pregnant. "What have I gotten myself into this time," Felicity asked herself.

Next, Thea started making suggestions about the menu. Felicity was allergic to nuts, so she was to avoid them. And because of the constant nausea, she didn't care for meat very much. Thea was the one to take notes on the food preferences, not looking up from her paper until Donna started talking about an open bar. She shot a glance at her to see if she could possibly be serious, and seeing that she was, she gently reminded her that Felicity and the baby would not be able to drink, and so the bar idea was not going to happen. Reluctantly she agreed and nodded her head.

Felicity woke with a start, automatically propping herself up on her elbows on the mattress and glancing rapidly around the dimly lit bedroom as the moon light crept around her across the floors and wall.

she relaxed herself once more, falling again onto her back on the mattress as she noted the sweat glistening in the palms of her hands and tried to ignore whatever she had just experienced throughout her subconscious. Instead she turned her attention to her pregnant belly and managed a concerned smile as she ran one hand across it.

She didn't feel any kind of movement at all today.

"Why won't you kick?" She whispered, suddenly feeling the constantly returning sensation everyone gets at one point or another in their lifes that there was an unbearably heavy rock built of nothing but dread and worry sinking further and further into the pit of their stomach. Something was wrong. It had to be. Although every doctor's appointment up until now had shown the baby was nothing but healthy, Felicity couldn't help but be concerned, after all, she hadn't had an appointment for a while now. What if something had gone wrong between then and now?

She couldn't help but wonder if her baby's lack of movement today was somehow linked to the intimidating nightmare she had.

Felicity quietly snuck out of her room, careful not to wake anyone. She continued down the hall. She found herself standing in front of Oliver's room. 

she knew she was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. That's why she was there in the middle of the night, in his room; staring at him while He slept. It was pretty weird in fact. She couldn't imagine a good explanation to him in case He found her staring when He woke up.

"Oliver .. " Felicity whispers.

Oliver is still obviously still fast asleep, because he's making that weird sleep noise, somewhere between a snore and a deep, peaceful breath.

" Oliver. ." Felicity whispers, a little louder. He prods to the other side.

Oliver's brow furrows, obviously having felt it, but he must be thinking it's all part of a dream of his because he doesn't open his eyes.

So Felicity pokes him.

His expression does not change this time, though he does make a sound like "mmpf," and rolls onto his other side, facing away from her, and begins to make his snuffling noise again.

"Oliver .. " Felicity yells this time.

"Felicity ?" Oliver mumbles, half-asleep. Then woke up looking around for any threats "What are you doing here? Wait, what time is it?"

"I, uh – " Felicity stutteres, looking to the other side of the room. "Tell me you're just shirtless."

"Oh, are you okay?" Oliver chuckles ."come here sit "

"I'm not sure , it's probably nothing , but I'm worried " Felicity sat down on the bed.

Glancing down at her rounded stomach, Oliver's brow furrowed with slight concern as he recalled something Felicity had informed him of earlier. "Still no action?" He questiones curiously as he glanced up again to meet her gaze, though she only shook her head in response.

"No." She whispered with just about every emotion one could think up with a negative energy. Sadness, fear, confusion, worry and many more suddenly overtook her formerly joyful attitudes.

Oliver was silent momentarily as he contemplated her reply. He seemed to think the same way she did in regard to the baby, as he then only sighed somewhat impatiently but smiled down at her just the same.

"Well, don't worry." He assured her gently with a voice so kind and touching that Felicity simply had to trust him without question. "The baby just sleeping, if she didn't move tomorrow , We will go to see the doctor , Okay ?." He then bent just one more time and planted one, loving, reassuring kiss on Felicity's forehead, as though to seal the promise. She smiled beneath his touch and tried to convince herself inwardly that he was right. Everything was fine.

"Okay "

"Meanwhile you can spend the night with me " Felicity raised her eyebrows " I , I meant sleeping so you don't have to worry alone , I promise I will be a gentleman"

She held her breath, her expression went from confused and skeptical to understanding. "Yeah, I guess so." She answeres finally with a smile, Oliver scooted over to make room for her. Felicity shed her blanket, and quickly but gingerly slipped into Oliver's bed.

As soon as He takes her cold hand into his warm one and traces his fingers lightly over the back of her hand, Felicity's eyes catch his and something passes between them. It's almost overwhelming, the utter adoration she sends his way. But then again, he's pretty sure he's got the same look in his eyes. It's the pain behind her eyes though that causes him to tighten his grip on her hand and smile softly at her.

"Why you don't tell me about your father before"

Felicity looks away first, but doesn't let go of his hand. Instead, she returns the gesture and tightens her grip on his hand "Oliver , can we talk about something else "

"I know it must be hard to you , I'm here for you Okay "

"Yeah , I hate to remember or talk about . I was six years old and He just left without a word or goodbye . I waited him for months until I realized He's not coming back " she murmurs the words

"I'm so sorry , I will never do that, to you or the baby .you know that right?"

"Yeah I guess " Felicity replies

His gaze is intense as he stares into her eyes, but his smile is softer.

"I'm not going anywhere."

""Promise ? " Felicity asks

"Promise "

He places a soft kiss on top of her head and moves one of his hands to entwine with hers while the other rests on her arm, his thumb stroking across the material of her shirt. They lie there in silence, needing no words to communicate how intense they're both feeling at this very moment.

"Oliver, we don't know the gender yet. why you're keeping calling the baby 'she' , if He's a boy then He will be confused"

"I've told you, it's a girl"

"How do you know? Come on now Oliver. We're going to love our child no matter what gender it is."

"Of course, I suppose you're right. I'm just eager."

"Well so am I. I've been wanting to know what gender our little one will be for ages now. But do you think we should look, really? A surprise could be more fun."

"Could we wait that long?"

"I don't know," Felicity chuckles, shrugging. "We're rather impatient people."

"Tell me about it."

Minutes later, Oliver notices her breathing change and knows then that she's asleep. He doesn't move and instead stays where he is " Goodnight my little baby " He whispers then , allowing himself to drift off into slumber.

The last thought he has is of Felicity, right before he closes his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think .. kudos and comments make my day ......


	10. Leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ... it's been ages since the last update, I know :( , it just I was supper busy...
> 
> Just to catch up with the fic so far ,Felicity is now 30 weeks pregnant , they went back to live at Felicity's place .
> 
> Thank you for sticking around with me , I appreciate everything.  
> I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading:

 

An obnoxiously large part of Oliver's job consists of going to meetings. They're mostly important but sometimes completely pointless, ending with nobody better informed and with no real decisions made. The board discussions and malpractice claims often take center stage. Oliver hardly ever had anything to add. He immediately takes care of all of the financial concerns he had with the office, and He'd never been in a situation too messy so they needed to step up.

This meeting, Boring though it might be, he does not need anyone to make it more exciting for him. His opinion matters, of course. He sat in the meeting room with the board members, Dennis ,Ratchet,Walter,Collin and about eight different employees, bored out of his ever fucking mind. He paid attention for the first twenty minutes, but even his eidetic mind- courtesy of the shard of the Company he'd touched nearly a year ago- got bored and decided to wander. The next twenty minutes Oliver spent memorizing vocal tones, speech patterns, and unconscious habits of all the members. He sighed and pulled out his phone, hiding it under the table that he was sitting at- which was, itself, sitting on an autobot sized table.

He sided glancing around the table to make sure he wasn't being watched he flipped open his phone under the table and scrolled through the numbers and began to type with the keypad.

Oliver sent the text and quietly from the phone that was currently balanced on his leg under the meeting table he was sitting at.

Today, though, he was just bored as hell, and texting Felicity sounded a lot more fun than the current financial meeting that was rehashing numbers he could already give in his sleep...after all, when you're a member of the Queens family, the financial state of the company was often dinner conversation.

OQ 11:37 AM " I am bored at the meeting… you sure ,you don't want to come visit?-

His phone buzzed and Oliver flicked it open and briefly scanning the text he sighed.

FS 11: 37 AM " Che…I have better things to do with my time ,besides you need to focus " He groaned rolling over and staring at the ceiling at a random "yup"

He then raised his phone again and stared at the flickering screen and sighing knowing the excitable man was probably staring at his phone waiting for the reply began to click on the buttons and compiled his reply

"No I am fine right here…it's a little warm-"

He just turned around and continued with his discussion

OQ 11:38 AM "I'm almost busted "

Felicity let out a low chuckle glancing around to see if it was noticed

FS 11:38 AM "-Awwwww poor man , I could totally imagine your face right now "...-

OQ 11:38 AM " Dennis discussed the financial situation of last year , LAST YEAR FELICITY "

FS 11:39 AM "-...this hurts my head without being here"

At each of the four texts that came one after each other , Felicity continued to reply and reminded him to focus more than one time.

OQ 11:54 AM " Carla ,Stephanie,molly ,Lily, Sophia and Katy "

Felicity bit her lip as a smile curled onto her lips

FM 11:55 AM "is this a list of your ex girlfriends? " attached with a frown emoji

OQ 11:55 AM "what ! Of course not ,It's about time we start deciding about names,those are baby's names"

Felicity chuckled FM 11:56 AM "Yes, time does go by awfully fast, doesn't it? Have you got something else in mind? I'm not going to name my baby after your ex"

OQ 11:57 AM "I kinda like them , what about Ruby."

Felicity wrinkled her nose.

FM 11:57 AM "No, definitely not Ruby. We had a neighbour who was called Ruby ,when I was younger, I couldn't stand her. How do you feel about Joana?"

OQ 11:58 AM "it's an ordinary name ,We both have weird names , I don't know. It's just, in my family we've always had short, strong names and I quite like to continue the tradition. I think I could get used to baby, though."

Felicity interjected, shaking her head.

FS 11:59 AM " No, that's not the way, we both have to agree with the name. When we found one

OQ 12:00 Pm "I just have one request. I know you don't like to name our baby after family's, but it would mean a lot to me. Would you consider it for a middle name?"

FS 12:01 PM "For a middle name, sure, if it means that much for you. ."

OQ 12:01 PM "I get it. So, we're settled then dearden Queen, We just agreed on the middle name! By texting ".

FS 12:02 AM "yes ,We did! ,beside I love Thea and your great great grandma if I met her I think , so it's the easiest decision We could ever made ,and now you should back to work"

Closing the phone he sniggered a little

"Is there something wrong Mr.Queen?" the rough annoyed voice of Mr.Dennis rang out from the front of the room. he shook his head as he opened his mouth to reply

"No no nothing is wrong what you're saying is just so… INTERESTING… I am enjoying myself so much"

The Eyebrows quirked in suspicions but soon he turned his back and began to babble on again about the point of the meeting. Sighing that the attention was no longer on him he slipped the phone out and open reading the text

FS 12:03 PM "You will regret it when Dennis grrr at you" Oliver just can help it but chuckles.

 

 

All he wanted was peace, respect, and prosperity in his world... all he wanted was to have a family and his friends.

He almost has both.

"You should ask her out." Oliver choked on the bite of burger he had just popped into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered and pounded on his chest to help force the piece of food down his throat. He forcefully took the glass in front of him and drained its contents.

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed, slamming the glass back down on the table. He looked his best friend in the eye (Tommy) before turning to look at his other best friend Diggle in the eye as well. Both were as serious as he hoped they weren't.

"Oliver , Tommy is right." Dig said, looking Oliver dead in the eye. Oliver groaned and stuffed his face into his hands. He opened his mouth to speak again but thought it might be best to regain his composure so he didn't stutter uncontrollably.

"I like her , I do .. it's just , We're talking about the woman who gave me the most precious gift in the world, I don't !" Oliver exclaimed waving his hands around. This couldn't seriously be happening to him. "What if I ruined everything"

His fascination with her bordered on the verge of obsession. He knew everything there was to know about her: what her favourite colour was, her favourite team, how her hair lightened when stayed out in the sun too long, or that when she liked something, her ears would turn a shade of pink whenever she was near them. Everything taken from what seemed like a lifetime's worth of observation.

He learned her every eccentricity. He tried to figure a plausible reason behind it, but he came up with the same one every time: she had defied him. And through her defiance, she had sparked something in him, something that made him watch her; covertly getting to know the inner machinations of her complicated and troubled mind.

Unbeknownst to him, though, what had seemed like a simple series of second glances over the months had turned into something more.

He began to take a liking to her. He began to take an interest in her life. It was then that he truly realized what she was like. It was then that he realized how much alike they were.

"Oliver, you won't . This is about moving with your life and Felicity is perfect for you ."

"I don't Know" Oliver said, groaning into his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dig shake his head.

"Yes you do, Oliver" Tommy beamed

"Come on " Dig exclaimed. " She stares at you almost as much as you stare at her! And she calls me unobservant..." The last part him grumbled out, crossing his arms in disappointment at his friend's lack of faith.

"Yeah." He watched Tommy unfold his arms and shake his head violently.

"She is a great woman. She cares about you, me, and everyone else . She does have a heart. You just have to take a loop of faith " Dig sighed.

"You're right..." Oliver looked over the top of Tommy's head to stare at Felicity who just arrived . "I just don't know how to ask her."

"You'll figure it out." Tommy said. Then he stared at him and tilted his head slightly. "Come on, Strawberry." With that last little statement, Oliver dragged a protesting graon.

He stared up at the table again. He had practically begged them if they could eat together that afternoon.

Gathering up his courage, Oliver sighed and stood up, trying to walk as casually as he could to the table where Felicity and Lyla were working on some sort of invention.

Felicity looked up from the invention she was working on when she heard the soft click of shoes stop at her end of the table. She blinked when she saw Oliver standing in front of her. He looked uncomfortable. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was staring off into the distance. On his forehead, Felicity could just make out the blue tint of bruises starting to show.

"Oliver , You've got a bruise on your forehead." she stated simply.

"I was, uh I...I was...I was g-going..." Oliver stuttered uncontrollably, rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes.

"You were going to what, Oliver?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know...i-if...I wanted t-to... I wanted to know if..." Oliver was starting to get irritated.

"I want to know if what?" Oliver groaned

"Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments".

"I wasn't talking in"

"Then what the hell were you trying to say" She smiled

"I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me!" Felicity went silent for a couple of minutes before standing up from her seat at the table.

He was staring intently at her, watching her every move. His heart rate quickened when she looked up at him and smiled. He was scared, scared to death of losing her, which was strange, because he didn't have her to begin with.

"I don't know what to say , I .. I mean , are you sure , you know with the baby and everything, it would be more comp...." She just confirmed his own fear.

He wasn't sure how, exactly, but he had a feeling that his emotions became a garbled mess around her and all formal breeding he learned was thrown out the window when he came face to face with her.

Is it love?

He sure as hell hoped not or else whatever is between them would be screwed.

He cut her off "Yeah , just forgot I said anything. " He agreed and walked out

"..." Felicity blinked at the closed door.

Deep in his mind, Oliver knew that he wanted someone to share his pity of a life with. But he was torn, between being greedy and letting people get through him again . He was not sure what to do for once in his life. He was often full of quiet confidence, but now he simply did not know what to do. He was afraid to love Felicity , he would become too comfortable, too sure of himself and then he would hurt her. Maybe. He was afraid to welcome her into his complicated life, too afraid to become comfortable around her, too afraid to become fond of her. He was afraid to love her and it was as simple as that.

It's heaven on earth

In her embrace.

But oh, those nights they shared during their early days. The times they would lay together, He would never, ever admit it to anyone, but when he slept in her embrace the dreams that plagued him so would disappear leaving the only the beautiful thoughts in his mind. He would not be bothered in her embrace because as one night, late when the waning moon was high, he knew that heaven on earth would always be in his arms.

Her gentle touch.

And her smiling face.

He loved it when she flashed him the cheeky but oh so beautiful smile. And when they sat up together her gentle words and soft touch, were the best thing in the whole world. Her smile would bring the whole room to light and bright up the dark days, it was like a pain-killer, a relief that helped, make him wild and unstable. And if he let that happen he would get hurt. And he knew that without a doubt.

I'm just one wishing.

That I was a pair.

 

 

The duo has been through a lot together. They would go out together. They would even go to work, her OB appointments, dinners.Whatever they did, they were inseparable.

But never in her right mind would she has these feelings for him, neither did he. Right ? They were friends who spent almost every hour together. They never fell in love or even just a little crush. Right?.

When she first met Oliver, she could tell he was the bad boy, a troublemaker. Guys like Oliver were her type. But not anymore ,She thought that they would become friends at max.

Or so she thought.

The night they first met, she couldn't get his picture off her head. His haircut, his eyes, his smile. She just couldn't just forget about it. But when She woke up at the middle of the night, seeing his reflection in the mirror instead of hers, realizing that she liked him.

It was like love at first sight.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Those beautiful dark blue eyes that enchanted her by a simple glance, that made her heart skip a beat. His attractively dark blonde hair, with the softness of silk and a color so rich it made her think of chocolates. And She's not gonna try to think of his shoulders, his sexy broad shoulders,She opened her eyes lazily; just thinking about him made her feel tranced.

Even the simplest touch of his hand on her skin made her heart warm and his soft voice made her close her eyes to hear every single word. She felt so vulnerable around him, and the simple mention of him lifted her spirits.

She loved their friendship as well. When she felt the urge to cry he was the first she ran to. When something good happened to her, she hugged him and told him the good news as soon as she saw him. They could talk about not only important things, but random things as well. That is what kept her from showing her true feelings. Afraid of ruining what they already have.

She finally finished her relaxing shower. She quickly put her dress on and dried her fair. She was ready.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Oliver is already dressed and ready for work

"Hey Oliver ," Felicity greeted .

"Oh, hey, Felicity " . Oliver replied.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Well, one of my friends is going to move to central city for new job."

"Yeah ...?"

"Yeah. he's leaving this Monday."

"Really? already ."

"Hmm."

Oliver came closer to her, eyes full of concern, "So are you going to see him again?"

"Well, yeah. His Friends having those big farewell party for him this weekend. He asked me to bring a friend and-."

"Okay, Felicity ," Oliver interrupted and said, "I will go with you."

"No, it's okay. I was planning on asking Barry this time."

His eyes widened and said annoying, "Really? Why couldn't we go together?"

"It's just that-," Felicity said.

"It's just what?"

"Okay ,We will go together ."

Oliver took out the Cinnamon Rolls and placed them on a plate. "Okay."

 

 

He didn't want to be here. He didn't know many people anyway. Why he had insisted on coming ,and why she's gone off and left him alone. He was at a friend of Felicity's party. He didn't even know her friend, but he didn't want to her come alone. That would have been fine if He actually knew people, or she wouldn't leave him amongst these people.

They've been here for about an hour, and in the first half an hour, she had started a conversation with someone and walked off, completely forgetting about him, He has been searching for her for the last 15 minutes. He thought that if Hr stayed over by the kitchen door then she would be able to find him easily and come back, but she hasn't yet so He decided to go and find her.

After searching all the rooms in the house, He decided he would check outside, and if she wasn't out there then He would text her to tell her They're going home.

Oliver walked through the kitchen to the backdoors and looked out. The only light out there was from a light on the back of the house, which wasn't very bright. He looked over towards a fence and sure enough, there was Felicity, but she wasn't with the guy she had walked off with. She was with another guy, and they were standing a bit too close for him liking. He shouldn't be complaining, it wasn't like they were together, but He could feel himself getting a bit defensive, thinking she should be standing that close with me.

Oliver watched as Felicity laughed at something he said, her eyes lighting up before her head fell forward slightly. Then he frowned, curious, when her friend – Andrews, , something like that – laughed also and leaned forward, whispering something to Felicity that made her laugh even more.

And ,no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he was well aware of the feeling of jealousy stirring within himself.

Felicity lifted her head and smiled up at him, Oliver saw her smile falter a little at whatever it was he said next, and stepped closer, ready to intervene if necessary. But he stopped when he saw her purse her lips, a twinkle in her eyes, before she responded.

Oliver's frown deepened as his interest in what was going on increased.

They had always been close from the beginning of her pregnancy , an immediate friendship forming, however over time, his feelings have developed into more than friendship, but He doesn't want to ruin anything with Felicity . He doesn't want it being awkward at home because his feelings get in the way.

Watching Felicity and this guy, they're slowly getting closer together, He can't stand it and without thinking, He walked over to them. As He got over there, He cleared his throat, causing them both to turn to him

"Oh, hey Oliver ." Felicity smiled. "This is Ben." She introduced , gesturing to the guy she was talking to. He turned his head to him and give him a slight wave before turning back to Felicity.

"Can we go?" He asked .

"Right now?" Felicity asked . He nodded. "Why?" Oliver just shrugged, turning his head slightly to look at Ben, who doesn't look to happy.

"We were actually talking." Ben then decided to chime in. He looked at him before turning back to Felicity, giving her a pleading look.

"We can catch up another time." Felicity said , smiling apologetically at him. Ben looked at Oliver for a short while, almost glaring before nodding.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Talk soon then." He said , before turning round and going back into the party. Felicity waited until he is out of earshot before turning to him.

"What was that about?" Felicity asked.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned , acting innocent. Felicity glared for a second before turning and walking back into the house. He just stands there.

"Come on then." Felicity said, slightly annoyed. He followed her and they walked to the front door and left the party.

The ride home was silent, and there was a bit of tension in the air, Felicity was exhausted. All she wanted was to fall into bed and go immediately to sleep. Felicity walked a couple of steps in front of him, and He could tell He had annoyed her. When they got in, she walked into the living room and just sat on the sofa. Oliver followed her, and she was looking at the door, waiting for him to walk in. when He did, she gestured to the sofa, telling him to sit with her. He walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"So?" Felicity asked.

"So what?" He questioned, not knowing what he wanted.

"What was that all about back there?" She interrogated.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Don't try that. Why did you come over and interrupt my conversation" She asked, and He could tell she was still annoyed. He just shrugged. "What does that mean?" She said, louder.

"What's with all the questions" He asked. She just looked at him,He sighed. "You asked me to go to the party and then just left me on my own." He told her.

"You could have talked to people." She reasoned.

"I don't really knew anyone, besides We went together " He replied ,Felicity looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said quietly.

"No. I shouldn't have done that. I was just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing."

"No, come on. Tell me." Felicity said.

"No, it doesn't matter." Oliver replied, and went to get up off the sofa, before Felicity grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You can tell me." Felicity smiled.

They hadn't seen much of each other in the last two days, as they had been working and avoiding each other , and as she spoke, Oliver was overwhelmed by the feeling of having missed her. Cursing the darn jealousy, he shook it off and responded, "What was that all about with Ben?" He asked

"We're just catching up ,We were friends ages ago."

Oliver nodded. "He looked very pleased."

"He was," Felicity smiled,

Clearly Felicity was not going to make it easy for him to find out what all the laughing and smiling was about. He could leave it; allow her her little secret, but he found he didn't like the idea of that. He had known it was; he had just tried not to think about it. Now that he was forced to, his jealousy needed to know details.

"And?" he prompted.

Her lips curved into a wider smile and she told him, "And ...Nothing, you're acting weirder than usual, Oliver"

Oliver sighed. The blonde just watched him, elbows on the table, hands under her chin, looking at him with a bizarrely loving expression. Something inside Oliver churned and he looked away, deciding instead to stare at the bubbles floating to the surface of the glass of water. He really wished Oliver wouldn't look at him that way.

"What's gotten into you lately? You seem... distant. And you've barely talked to me since you know . , if I've done something to upset you, you need to tell me."

Oliver eyelids felt like lead as he forced himself to look up and into her face. Her expression had changed; furrows had appeared in her forehead, and her blue eyes were filled with concern.They were so very, very beautiful.

"Oliver?"

"I'm fine, Felicity, really. I'm just tired. The Work is proving hard going, I'll come around, in time."

Felicity nodded and looked down at her hands, resting on the wooden table. As she did so, soft blonde hair fell into her eyes and Oliver failed to block the reflex to lift a hand and brush them away.

Oliver froze, one hand on Felicity's cheek. Their eyes locked momentarily, Felicity's face flushing as the air between them heated. A second later, the glass of water spilt, sending ice cubes gliding across the table surface bringing them back to reality.

"Let's go to sleep " Oliver said and Felicity nodded with a weak smile. He was silent and he took both her hands in his, helping her stood up, and took her along with him .

Maybe some other time !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day


End file.
